


Flavour of Love

by radhaj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Morality, Flogging, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Master/Slave, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Sakumiya, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where slavery is flourishing, two people are living their lives by exploiting the system. But are they truly as removed from its effects themselves as it seems at first glance?</p><p>Set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/734506">another fic of mine</a>, but completely independent of it. And just like that one, it can be read perfectly well without knowing the characters as it's completely AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> Gifted to mah bb [stripedraccoon](../users/stripedraccoon/pseuds/stripedraccoon) because she's been nagging at me to write an Arashi fic since forever and this was born mostly because of that. Also, she's the one to read through this for me, so thank you, bb!
> 
> I should probably mention that while this is obviously Sakumiya for now, there will be complcations later on. And there will be some Ohno involvement. And maybe threesomes. *tries not to completely spoil it* Suffice to say there will later be additions to the tags.
> 
> I can also perhaps recommend reading [that other fic of mine](734506) that first set this universe *shameless plug >_>* (you don't need to know Laruku to read it either). Although as I said in the summary, there is no _need_ to read it to understand this one, there _are_ some things that are explained more in depth there than in this one. Unlike this fic where I mostly concentrate on the story of _these_ specific characters and where the whole premise is completely different, that one follows a slave/trainer story and slowly reveals the details about the world.
> 
> To those who don't want to read it, however, **here is the general, simplified idea about the world** **:** obviously, slavery (which is mostly sexual) is legal. Most slaves are born into slavery and, at a certain age, get sold to a slave trainer who takes care of teaching them the skills they need as well as preparing them mentally for serving their future Masters and actually enjoying it. They don't know a different life and the absolute majority don't even think of _wanting_ one. They then get sold to someone who likes them, receive their collar and serve them. They are mostly absolutely adoring and dependent on their Masters, but most get re-sold/re-trained a few times in their lives.
> 
> Other important details: all slaves get a very permanent tattoo of their slave number and an entry in the Slave Registry, so there is literally no way for them to ever become a free person after that. Also, the laws about mistreating or failing to take care of a slave are very severe in the country, so there's barely any actual, unlawful abuse. I think that about covers it.

# Prologue

The glamour itched.

It never really made sense to Nino that the spell which was completely non-physical had such a tangible and corporeal side effect. On his face it was bearable – that wasn't a specific disguise; it was made vague on purpose to avoid detection. Sho might have been extremely skillful in illusion magic, but attempting anything more than just a generic masking of the most prominent features on something as obvious as a face that was supposed to be scrutinized by everyone around would have been simply asking for trouble.

But his wrist? The slave tattoo illusion that was created had to be very specific, very detailed, and match the number on the fake papers that Sho had created for him. There was _nothing_ vague about it.

And it itched like hell.

But scratching it was strictly forbidden. It would have been too suspicious as it was a well-known side effect of the spell. Not to mention the goddamned shackles would have made it difficult to do so anyway. So here Nino was – standing rigid, gritting his teeth, bearing the itch on _top_ of the discomfort of being stared at by countless pairs of greedy eyes, raking over his body like it was an item on display that they were thinking of buying.

Which he was. For them.

You'd think he'd get used to it after a few dozen times, but here he still was, taking deep breaths, trying to zone all the mutters and discussions about his _quality_ out and just retreat into a deep, quiet place in his head that was reserved for times like this. But it was no use. Sho's voice – as enthusiastic and unperturbed as ever – cut through his defences each time without fail, without even trying.

“Yes, Sir, I assure you he was trained in each of those skills that you inquire about. Most obedient and eager to please. Frankly, I am robbing myself by offering such an essentially flawless slave at such a low price!” the self-proclaimed slave-trainer reassured some middle-aged man who was showing a promising amount of interest, “But I like you so much that I am even willing to take one more hundred off,” Sho promised further, giving that sort of fake laugh that was made to mask the fact that both he and the man he was talking to knew that the discount had nothing to do with liking and everything to do with Sho's desire to just make the sale already. The targeted buyer responded in kind and Nino fought to keep his lunch inside from disgust at the sound of his abnormally screechy cackling. Well, at least this meant that perhaps he'd soon be done standing in the market and be able to just move on with it faster. A lower price would be worth it, since they were already taking a risk by making a second run in the same city. They _had_ to be quick with this.

Only of course it _also_ meant that the touching phase came next, and again Nino had to struggle to keep his _actual_ feelings about it from becoming visible. Instead, he smiled happily and did his best to accommodate the physical explorations of his body as a slave would have: lifting his arms and turning around when asked, bucking backwards a bit when rough hands squeezed his ass, tensing his barely-existing abs when the man petted his stomach to get a feel for it... Not flinching back when the man none-too-gently cupped him through the flimsy excuse of pants that he was wearing.

“So are you really as great as your trainer promises you are?” the man actually addressed _him_ after having groped his entire body to his heart's content. Nino brought out his most adoring look as he gazed up at the widely grinning man and then dropped to his knees. The very picture of submission.

“If Sir so desires, this slave would be more than happy to demonstrate,” the now kneeling man suggested earnestly, sounding as if he was truly eager to appear adequately desirable to the potential buyer. The man he was directing this at just chuckled awkwardly, however, obviously in no hurry to actually take up the offer in the middle of the Slave Market at this time of day. Well, Nino had been counting on that after all.

“There's no need for that. I'm convinced. So what was the final price again?” the man decided, turning back to face Sho, and Nino took care to fully enjoy the imaginary sound of a trap snapping shut in his head.

Finally.

Some bureaucracy and some coins exchanging hands later Nino officially had a new owner. For a day at least.

“Come here, pretty, we'll go to your new home now,” the man whispered, already putting a hand around Nino's waist with the supposed purpose of leading him. Nino pretended to be actually joyous of that and leaned more into the touch. His new “owner” seemed even more delighted with his purchase after that, “I can't wait to get to know you better.”

“Yes, Master,” Nino replied, adopting the conditioned responses that slaves would give in these situations. He didn't risk looking back at Sho anymore, but he knew his“trainer” was hurriedly packing up things and would leave the Slave Market within a couple of minutes now that he was “out of wares to sell”.

Nino knew, however, that it would take _him_ much longer than that to make his own leave.

~-*-~

Sho tossed the extinguished butt of the cigarette to the side and rubbed the last of sleep from his eyes before reaching into his pocket for his packet so he could get another smoke. He had taken the opportunity to rest up before what promised to be a long drive and had taken a nap at the back of his car. But evidently he had overslept, and was now nursing a rather annoying headache on top of some extra drowsiness.

He had counted on Nino waking him once he got to their rendezvous place, but apparently the smaller man was taking longer than usual to run away from his newest “owner” unnoticed. It wasn't unusual for it to be late night before Nino got an opportunity to get away, but now it was nearing dawn already. And Sho was starting to think it might be one of those times where something had gone wrong and he'd have to go and _help_ Nino escape.

It was not normally a problem. Slaves running away was such an unheard of thing that noone took precautions – they were all conditioned to the point of being completely dependent on their owners and each of them knew they wouldn't get far even if they _did_ , for some unfathomable reason, want to escape. The magic in the slave tattoo would take care of it: they'd never be able to get a job and make a living by themselves. So mostly that meant the slaves were, theoretically, free to just up and walk out of their home at any time as they weren't ever put under any guard.

Sometimes, of course, the buyers would simply leave the shackles that Sho sold Nino in on him for a bit longer, but even that wasn't a problem. Those were custom-made ones that in reality Nino could take off without a problem himself – he always had been good at these tricks-y sort of things. Thus, in absolute majority of the times they had done this, there had been no problems for Nino to get away on his own and get to their pre-arranged meet-up place.

But it had happened once or twice where people of... more particular taste had him tied up or locked away on the first night already, and that was when Sho's expertise in breaking and entering came in handy. But that was just adding another layer to their crime, and it was understood between them that it was only to be depended upon as an absolutely last resort. Nino was supposed to exhaust all options available to him before he gave up and waited for Sho.

Had something happened today too? Sho frowned as he lighted the cigarette that he had almost forgotten while he got lost in his thoughts. Maybe they had pushed their luck too much this time by hitting the same town twice, someone had caught on to their one-of-a-kind scheme, Nino got arrested and the authorities were just waiting for the other half of their little crew to come and try to help him get away from his fictitious buyer...

“Can I have one of those too?” a slightly hoarse voice suddenly startled Sho from his doomsday-scenario musings just as the pretend-slaver was about to get ready to go and find his partner in crime. The man glanced up and saw the person he had just been thinking about gingerly stepping out from the nearby woods, coming up to stand next to the parked car that Sho was leaning against, “Could sure as hell use a smoke right about now, if you don't mind.”

Sho lifted an eyebrow as he took in the sight of the smaller man, not missing his slightly puffy, swollen lips, nor the fact that Nino seemed to have only hastily dressed himself back into his “market-attire” before setting out to their meeting point. It must have been one of _those_ buyers then. Mutely, Sho threw his cigarette pack at the tired-looking man who still managed to catch it deftly.

“Thanks,” was the muttered reply to the action as Nino joined him by leaning on the car as well, wincing slightly as he did.

“Dare I ask what took you so long?” Sho asked casually and lighted the cigarette that Nino put between his lips. The other man puffed on the nicotine stick once before replying exhaustedly.

“Just more of the usual crap,” he voiced out grudgingly.

“Nothing out of the ordinary then, noone getting suspicious or anything?” Sho pressed for more, not satisfied, his earlier worries still plaguing his mind. Nino just looked at him as if he were crazy.

“Suspicious? That dumb sack of shit?” he laughed, but it sounded forced, “He was so concentrated on getting his needs sated he wouldn't have even noticed had my disguise failed right in _front_ of him. Speaking of which,” the smaller man grimaced, “Can you get rid of it, it itches like fuck.”

Sho simply waved his hand and felt the thread connecting his magic to the intricate spell changing Nino's appearance sever. The effect was immediate, the illusion melting, and Nino let out a small sigh of relief before using his unoccupied hand to rub over his face, as if to clean away the remnants of the spell. He didn't as much as glance at his wrist though.

“So it was yet another successful sale with a generous payout of easy money,” Sho sighed out, feeling some tension leave his body. He was so relieved that he didn't even mind Nino's language. But his words caused Nino to look up for some reason and stare at him for a few seconds with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he agreed after a while though, glancing away again, “ _Easy.”_

There was something weird in his tone of voice as he said that, but Sho didn't have time to wonder about it and just shrugged it away. Nino was just obviously tired.

“We should get going though. You can finish that in the car,” the taller man continued without a pause, chucking his second cigarette away in the same direction as he had his first, already getting up and going to the driver's side of the car, “You should probably try to sleep in the back while I drive,” he suggested, sitting down.

Nino followed his example without a comment, getting in in the back and immediately rolling one of the windows open so the smoke could escape. The silence stretched as Sho started the engine and steered the car to drive out onto the road, heading for their next destination.

“Can we stop in a motel or something? I could really use a shower. And a change of clothes,” Nino did speak up again after a little bit, but Sho just shook his head.

“After making two hits in the same town, I want to get as far away from it as possible, as _fast_ as possible. Nothing but pit stops until we get where we're heading,” he said decidedly, “I don't want us taking any more risks,” he explained, glancing at Nino through the rear-view mirror and trying to flash a mildly apologetic smile, “I get what you mean though... Spending half a day in the heat of that market and then sleeping at the back of the car, I'm dying for a shower myself,” he laughed, but not for long as there it was again, that unreadable look in Nino's eyes that were staring right at him from the mirror.

“Something wrong?” Sho asked, sobering abruptly. He couldn't just brush it off twice. But Nino did it for him this time.

“Nothing,” he said, averting his eyes and discarding his own cigarette, “I'll just sleep now, then,” the tiny man announced after closing the window and just curled up on the back seat. For a second, Sho was about to reprimand him for not using the seat-belt, but ended up letting it go. Like this, curled into a small ball, with his eyes closed and his guard down, Nino seemed so massively exhausted that Sho couldn't bring himself to nag at him.

Instead, he sighed, and concentrated back on the road. There was a very long journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 1

That morning, Nino woke up to lips pressing against the nape of his neck.

Sho was spooning up to him from behind, his left arm tight around his naked body, their warmth mingling under the blanket that they were covered with. Even though he was awake now, Nino refused to open his eyes, staying in this personal version of heaven.

A few years ago, this would have been _everything_ he needed to feel completely fulfilled. And although nowadays things were much more complicated, even though Nino's world had expanded so much since then and now included so many more worries, needs and hopes, the fact that _this_ was where he felt most at home had never changed. Being in bed with the person that meant everything to him, who _was_ everything to him, and knowing that this person wanted him here as well was still so amazing that sometimes Nino could scarcely believe he had been blessed enough to have it. But it was very real.

“How much longer are you going to pretend to still be asleep?” came his bed-mate's amused voice and the warm gust of breath at his nape that accompanied it sent shivers down Nino's spine. Of _course_ Sho wouldn't just allow them to continue lying in silence. Nino wondered just how long the other had already been awake himself.

“I don't know. Depends on how long you are going to let me?” he muttered sleepily, otherwise still stubbornly not moving a muscle.

“Well...” Sho drew out, thoughtfully, his previously immobile arm rubbing a couple of circles over the younger man's stomach before coming to rest again on the side of his hip, “Not very long, since we really need to get up soon. But perhaps we can think of something to make waking up less... undesirable for you?” he pretty much purred into the smaller man's ear, causing yet another shiver.

Ah yes. Their current position might have been _enough_ to make Nino feel fulfilled, but that didn't mean it couldn't get even _better_. The petite man's eyes finally fluttered open and he shifted in Sho's arms, turning to look at his incredibly handsome face, drinking in the familiar features from up-close.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, obviously already convinced no matter _what_ exactly it was. He would always do whatever Sho wanted, not least of all because it was usually what _he_ wanted as well.

“Ah, unfortunately we can't get too frisky this morning. We already pushed it, having sex last night,” Sho answered, giving it some thought and making the happiness in Nino's eyes dim slightly for a moment at the indirect reminder of what was happening later that day. But he immediately pushed the thought away and grinned cheekily instead.

“I think I have an idea, if you don't mind?” he muttered impishly, and Sho lifted an eyebrow, nodding his head slightly to indicate Nino should continue. But the smaller man didn't share his idea with words; instead, he found one of Sho's hands and brought it out from under the covers to his lips so he could lewdly lick up one of the fingers, all the time looking Sho straight in the eyes, before taking it inside his mouth and sucking on it. His cheeks hollowed out, and he then started moving the digit in and out of his mouth in a pornographic display, his glinting eyes staying upon Sho's, making the offer clear. That was enough for the older man's eyes to glaze up with obvious hunger.

“I've always... loved your ideas,” he whispered in acceptance of the dirty offer, his voice breathy. Nino didn't hurry to act on it, however. Rather, he got another finger inside his mouth as well, running his tongue between the two, slurping on them and making them wet while his hand went down to Sho's crotch, finding that his attentions on Sho's digits were already waking the man up in _another_ way.

“Ah, you little wicked creature,” Sho groaned with fondness, failing to be annoyed at the teasing when Nino started rubbing his swelling cock, slowly urging it into full hardness. Their eye contact finally failed, but not because Nino broke it off. Sho ended up lying back in pleasure, half-way closing his eyes, but started moving his fingers in and out of the petite man's mouth himself, “Oh goodness... please... just do it already...” he groaned out louder, the hand working on his dick quickly erasing the last of his ability to wait. That was enough to get Nino let go off his fingers from his mouth at last.

“As you wish,” he whispered with a cheeky smile. Sho made the mistake of looking at him again then, only to groan at how wanton Nino looked, his cheeks slightly rosy with arousal already and a thin string of saliva still connecting his lips to Sho's wet fingers. The younger man made it even worse by licking his lips in preparation before pulling his hand away from Sho's hardness and carefully lifting the blanket away from them so he could fulfil his offer more comfortably.

Both of them shivered in unison when the much cooler air of the room hit their bodies, but it didn't make Nino pause as he just scuttled downwards, where his prize was waiting for him, already pointing upwards in a well-known arch. It had been a while since he had blown Sho, and Nino felt a bit ridiculous because of how excited he was getting now that he was about to do it again. His hands quickly wandered downwards Sho's perfectly sculpted body that he often spent hours upon hours worshipping, his fingers only barely flickering over the the familiar curves and shapes and lines of the hard muscles and the soft skin as Nino fitted his absurdly bony body in-between the slightly parted legs. His eyes subconsciously flashed upwards one more time then, only to find Sho's lust-filled, dark ones staring expectantly back at him, and he finally bent down.

A musky smell he was very well acquainted with filled his lungs as he gave the first, languid lick to the length before him, already prompting a small, appreciative moan to escape from Sho's throat. He shivered with pleasure, opening his lips and sucking first the head, then the entire girth of Sho's cock into his mouth, starting to move his head up and down the engorged shaft. Concentrating only and completely on pleasuring Sho in the best way he could, paying no mind to anything else, he automatically moved together with Sho's body when the older man shakily shifted upwards, lifting himself onto his elbows so he could watch Nino through his half-lidded eyes.

Up and down, bobbing his head nonstop for what seemed like a small pleasure-filled eternity, then abruptly halting at the top so he could run his tongue around the head and suckle on it as if it was the most delicious candy. The salty taste of Sho's precum melted on his tongue and then he went down again, letting the intensity of the other man's moans guide his pace. Faster if they got quiet, slowing down a little if the guttural sounds he emitted became higher-pitched with desperation, like the other couldn't take it anymore much longer; always just the way Sho liked it. Up and down. Up. Down.

“Always... so good...” a gasp, “ _Touch yourself, Nino_ ,” a rather distant sounding passionate whisper reached Nino's ears through the haze of sex and sweat, and his hand went to obey the heated request without as much as an extra thought about it. His fingers found his own cock hot and hard despite the fact that he had barely even noticed his own condition while blowing Sho, and he started stroking it haphazardly, not willing to spare it much more attention than that when Sho's dick was still twitching whenever he swallowed it down his throat, obviously enjoying his ministrations, “Wank yourself off for me while sucking my dick, just like that... just... ah... like that, Nino...”

Fingers, in his hair, long, slender, tangling in it, pushing his head further down the moment he consciously lifted his ass higher, so that Sho could see the way he started bucking his hips slightly into his own hand. Bitter saltiness on his tongue and the unrelenting hot hardness in his throat he struggled to swallow and breathe around without gagging. Soft curls tickling his nose whenever he went as deep as he could and the animalistic groans and gasps filling the room around him until it was so full of them that his lungs started screaming at the lack of air left to inhale. Everything was mixing in a dizzying, chaotic rush until it finally exploded, right in Nino's mouth, filling it with a thick liquid that clung to the sides of his throat when he thirstily swallowed it down. And the moment the fact registered in his mind, the moment he realized that Sho had come and was now gasping for breath after the amazing orgasm that Nino had given him, the petite man finally gripped his own cock more tightly and tugged on it a few more times before he came as well, his whole world momentarily getting swallowed by a blinding whiteness of pleasure.

The next thing Nino knew, he was lying on his back again, Sho's softly smiling face hovering above him while a hand was gently petting his hair as the older man waited for Nino to come back to the world of the living. The older man had obviously repositioned him while Nino had been out of it because of his climax. Suddenly embarrassed at the knowledge that he had blacked out so completely for a while that Sho actually had to wait for him to recover, the younger man turned to the side to bury his burning face into the nearest object which, in this case, just happened to be Sho's muscular, slightly sweaty chest.

“That was quite amazing,” was Sho's only comment, however, and Nino felt lips pressing on top of his head. Smiling at the small sign of appreciation, Nino then managed to make himself stop hiding his face and look up.

“So pretty,” Sho continued then, serenely, caressing Nino's cheeks and jaw with the back of his fingers. The smaller man smiled jubilantly and closed his eyes, leaning into the touches that seemed to flutter randomly over his face. But Nino knew that Sho was actually playing a silly game of connect the dots with his moles, as he sometimes liked doing without even really noticing it. For some reason, it always made Nino happy, however. It felt to him as if it was Sho's way of saying he loved those tiny spots that others would probably view as _flaws,_ marring his features _,_ “I could stare at your face forever. Such a pity I'll have to mask it again in a bit for later...”

_Snap!_

And just like that, the calm and blissful mood that Nino had been enjoying was broken and his eyes opened in unpleasant surprise. The peaceful moment was ruined. And as much as he couldn't seem to realize how much and why his words affected Nino, Sho _did_ notice the abrupt change of the younger man's mood and saw the tension in his pale body. His caresses froze and Nino suddenly felt silly about it, but couldn't shake off the way the unwelcome reminder made him feel.

“You should stop spoiling the mood like that,” he complained, trying to sound light-hearted, backing away a little on the bed so he could sit up since he was unable to just lie there and relax any longer.

“Huh?” again, Sho didn't seem to understand his problem at all.

“Nevermind,” Nino muttered sadly in surrender, “Let's just shower and get going then,” he urged and then hesitated, “If you don't mind, of course,” he added eventually. Sho was still looking at him with a mix of confusion and suspicion, but finally nodded his head carefully.

“Yes,” he said decidedly, “It's about time we set out.”

~-*-~

Crap. Fuck. Shit. Fuck shit crap.

Nino had thought that these occurrences were already behind them. That he was now old and experienced enough to not be stuck in such a situation again. Ever since the first time it had happened and Sho had had to come rescue him, only to later explain that none of the bindings used in such situations were truly _secure_ and rather were just there as a half-illusion for a willing partner who just wouldn't _try_ to get out of them... Nino had thought that that knowledge was enough for him to always find a way to get out of all such restraints unaided. But here he was, the slight light he could see through the flimsy blindfold informing him that it was past daybreak already, and he was still as hopelessly tied up as he had been a few hours ago, with just his raw wrists to show for his struggles to free himself.

Sho would have to come help him again. In fact, he was most likely on his way here already, and Nino cursed extensively once more at the thought. Sho hated when this happened. He thought it was an extra risk that increased the possibility of getting caught tenfold, which was right, of course. And thus Nino just felt like a terrible disappointment at the knowledge that Sho would have to come and get him again. A complete failure in the only purpose that he had in this scheme.

Swallowing down a scream of despair that he knew would be questioned and difficult to explain were it to be heard my his current “owner”, not to mention challenging to even get out through the gag in his mouth, Nino gathered the last of his strength and pulled on his bindings one more time in a last ditch-effort to free himself, but his burning wrists gave out with yet again no progress made. He was well and truly stuck. Because the person that had bought him today just had to have this god forsaken kink where he thought it was fun to leave Nino helpless, gasping and struggling through the night, just so he could see how his new pet dealt with it. Because Nino was so weak. Because while Nino always felt smug and bragged whenever he pulled off the perfect Houdini trick of getting out of fake shackles or untying an amateur knot with a well-practised flick of his quick, nimble fingers, he was still fucking useless when it came to getting himself out of real predicaments such as this.

A dry sob tore itself out from Nino's throat but was fortunately muffled by the ball-gag as he finally gave in completely and collapsed back on the mockingly-soft bed. He didn't even feel the physical discomfort of his situation anymore, his “owner's” best attempts at making the night trying for him fading to the far-off background of his mind in comparison to the mental beat-down that he was giving himself. However, as preoccupied by that as he was, his ears still caught the almost inaudible whisper when it finally came.

“ _Nino_ ,” it was barely even a breath and could have easily just been a figment of the young man's imagination if it weren't for the fact that Nino knew it had to be real, “Is it safe? Is there time?”

Yes, there was, because Nino knew the bastard that had bought him had every intention of leaving him alone for hours more. He nodded as well as he could in response, any other way of answering unavailable to him, and then there was a quiet jingle of a lock-picks set, followed by a series of ticks, clicks and scratches before one final, louder click as what Nino assumed to be the balcony door to his room got unlocked from outside. Silence then, and barely perceptible shuffle of clothes and footsteps as Sho headed straight towards the bed.

The blindfold went first, easy to discard as it was a simple strip of cloth tied around Nino's head. The restrained man blinked rapidly to regain his eyesight when he was temporarily blinded by the light coming from outside, only to be greeted by a parody of the sight from just last morning – Sho's dark eyes gazing down upon him from a completely unfamiliar, heavily glamoured face, tired worry having replaced the carefree fondness in them as he waited for Nino to recover. The gag followed next and Nino had to flex his jaw for a second to try and get rid of the numbness from having his mouth kept open uncomfortably for so long.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered as soon as he was able however, “I-” but he was cut off when Sho hastily pressed his hand down on his mouth.

“Not now,” he mouthed, completely without a sound, frowning down at him before lifting his hand away again and redirecting his attention at the bindings that kept Nino immobile. Nino could guess what was going through his head. Any single sound, anything that wasn't completely necessary could end up being that one extra factor that would get them caught. But his heart was aching with the need to apologize and he had to literally bite down on the tip of his tongue to stop himself from trying and speaking up despite being told not to.

To distract himself, he followed Sho's gaze above himself to the rope circling his wrists that he had been blindly struggling with this whole time. He winced when he saw his wrists, red and dark from rope-burn, but didn't linger on them long before concentrating on the rope itself. The knot holding it in place was unfamiliar to him, and from the crease on Sho's forehead, he knew the older man was none the wiser about it. Simply cutting through the rope was the obvious option, quicker as well as _easier_ than untying it, but it would also make absolutely clear that Nino had had outside help when making his escape, and they wanted to avoid that at all costs.

“Wait,” Sho mouthed silently at him again and shifted towards the foot of the bed, inspecting, instead, the ropes restraining Nino's legs. Those must have been secured much less sophisticatedly as just a second or so later, Nino could feel Sho already freeing them. That made him able to scoot upwards enough to at least make the tension in his arms disappear, and he did just that, hoping it would also make it easier to untie him, ignoring how hard it was to move through the stiffness of his body after it had stayed in the same position for so long.

It took at least ten minutes. Sho prodded and tugged and pulled on the ropes carefully, a small sheen of sweat appearing on his face from the amount of concentration it took, but it still sometimes made Nino wince in pain as his wrists got further abused. Eventually, however, the knot loosened enough for Nino to withdraw his hands and as soon as that happened, he pretty much flinched down the bed away from the headboard, shuddering in relief, before disgustedly reaching between his legs and, as casually but quickly as he could, pulling out the butt-plug that had been buried inside him for this whole length of time.

Sho's eyes widened minutely as he had obviously not noticed its presence before, but Nino just hastily threw it onto the bed and tried to forget it had ever existed. He had been far too mentally distressed and distracted for it to have fulfilled its purpose of keeping him aroused and on the edge through the night. In fact, he had barely even felt it the whole time. But that didn't mean he wanted it inside him for any longer than absolutely unavoidable. He had no problems with sex toys and kinks, and he would even willingly go through a night of being teased without relief. But not for someone like the random guy that had the luck of buying him this time.

“Let's go,” Sho had to urge him mutely to get him going. There was no reason to linger and increase the risk of getting caught after all. Nino gathered his remaining energy and followed the other man out onto the balcony. They were on the second floor, but Sho managed to expertly scale down the side of the house without getting in the line of sight of any of the windows and then helped Nino get down as well, catching his trembling from exhaustion figure before he tumbled to the ground. They were in the enormous back garden of the mansion that Nino's latest buyer resided in, so Sho quickly led them deeper into the lush greenery before taking out a set of clothes from the backpack he was carrying and handing them to the petite man, gesturing him to dress himself so they could walk through the city without being stared at. Nino clothed himself as fast as his trembling hands allowed him to.

Luckily (or perhaps by Sho's design from when he was _entering_ the estate), the guard at the gate was snoring, deep in sleep with his cheek squashed comically as he was resting it on top of the desk in his little booth, his hand, ironically, still wrapped around a half-full plastic cup of coffee. The two of them slipped past him unnoticed and could finally breathe out in relief. They were out in the city. Even if Nino's absence were to be noticed soon now, they were one step ahead of any search parties that might get sent out. Through the mostly empty streets of the just-now waking city, the two of them headed towards the nearby supermarket – their would-be rendezvous point – where Sho's car was parked.

Them being out in the city now also meant another thing to Nino, however. He was free to talk.

“I'm sorry,” he croaked out again, his voice hoarse from disuse, as he followed half a step behind Sho's left shoulder, “I tried to get out, I really tried. But I just couldn't this time. I'm really sorry...”

“It's not your fault,” Sho cut him off, staring right ahead of himself as he walked. The curtness of his words pierced through Nino's heart painfully.

“But you _are_ angry,” he pointed out in a small, dejected voice, struggling to keep up with Sho's striding pace.

“Not at you,” the answer was brusque and dismissing again. But Nino was unable to let it go. If Sho was displeased because of _him_...

“I'm _sorry_ ,” he just repeated again, sounding desperate now and almost tearing up. Sho suddenly stopped at that and whirled around, making Nino flinch and tense up as he almost expected to get slapped – the annoyance on Sho's face was more than visible and he did indeed swing back his hand, but then stopped it, curled the fingers into a fist and let it drop to his side. Apparently he wasn't about to let out his anger on Nino, despite having every right to. Even if Nino wasn't the actual subject of his anger.

“Listen,” he said through gritted teeth, sounding torn between annoyance and exasperation, “I am angry at that guy back there who just _had_ to tie you up like that the first night after getting you. I am mad at _myself_ , for having just the damned luck of choosing _that_ guy to sell you to. _You_ did your part, okay? It's just frustrating, but we shouldn't expect it to go as easily all the time as me selling you and then you simply walking away from the place. Now come on, there's no use wasting time that we could be using for getting away from here. The parking lot is still a way's off,” the taller man explained and resumed walking, with Nino still following close behind.

Their continued trip was silent for a while. Nino still felt incredibly apologetic of course, but he knew Sho considered the issue to be closed already and that he shouldn't bring it up again. There were, however, other feelings inside him now too, ones that got woken up by Sho's careless remark.

“It's never that simple,” he muttered quietly, one of his hands lifting to massage the bruised wrist of the other as he walked.

“What?” Sho asked, sounding absent-minded and like he was barely even really paying attention, too preoccupied with the worry of reaching his car faster. Somehow, his lack of honest concern just made the negative feelings inside Nino grow.

“I said it's _never_ that simple,” he repeated, his voice increasing in strength and confidence now, “Or did you forget that I usually get fucked multiple times in-between the selling and getting away parts? I know it's _easy_ for you to not remember, since it happens out of your sight and I am pretty damn good at hiding the battered state they leave me in. But some appreciation for what I do, at least _sometimes_ , would be nice,” he stated heatedly, all of it bursting out from his chest at once now that he accidentally lifted the dam that had been holding the flood of his feelings away for more than two years now. But Sho didn't even slow down his walking speed.

“It's just some sex. You should be used to it, that's what you _do_ after all,” he replied dismissively and for the first time in his life, Nino really felt anger at the older man.

“It's not just _some sex_ ,” he cried out at Sho's back, as silently as he still could keep his voice in the mostly empty street, because even now he knew they shouldn't draw too much attention to them, “It's not just some sex when I'm sold to them, and then I need to act as their _slave_ convincingly,” he started, curling his hands into fists subconsciously, “So I get into that mindset, I please them, I _live_ for them for those few hours and then I need to make myself get out of it again, so I can run away _from_ them. Because running away is everything that mindset is not. Do you have any idea how it feels? How much it tears my mind apart to go back and forth, back and forth again? Even with you, even _you_ treat me as your partner in crime on the way to those fucking Markets, but then whore me out to those people the next second, and I just have to accept that-”

“Of course you have to accept that!” Sho interrupted him suddenly, now sounding annoyed at him, “Don't get over-dramatic, Nino. You always _are_ my slave, nothing else, _nobody_ else's. The only mindset you need to have is that _of_ one. You're always just doing what I want you to do, there's nothing to feel torn about.”

Nino didn't even notice anymore that they had stopped, in the very parking lot that they had been walking to this whole time, Sho's car just a few steps away. He just stared at the face of the other man, now turned towards him, looking at him as if impatient for him to just get over whatever fit he was in.

What might be hard to understand was that Nino didn't feel hurt. The only reason Sho's words made him feel dazed was because they had simply been unexpected. Which was silly in itself because how could they be unexpected when they had simply stated the truth that Nino had accepted ages ago? He was a slave, he had been born a slave, and he always would be one. He didn't even resent this reality, because a slave's life was all he _really_ knew and it wasn't bad at all. He was probably only surprised because over the last few years, the unorthodox livelihood he and his owner ended up in got to his mind and he almost forgot some things.

No, the words didn't hurt. But they did affect Nino. Positively, in his mind. He had been confused before, but here his owner was, _finally_ grounding him again. A slave was all he needed to be, there was no need to feel conflicted. And so he blissfully went completely back to being one, the anger and other confusing emotions disappearing completely because as a slave he had none of those. Had no need for them, because all he existed for was Sho. It felt so good, Nino almost cried. It was so calm there...

But there _was_ something else disturbing the calm, now that he was back as he should be. Not anger or frustration, but a need that any slave would have had in this situation. And Nino obeyed it immediately, sinking to his knees before his Master and bowing down before him, disregarding the fact that they were out in the public, with more and more people now starting to mill around as they started their day. Noone paid any mind to them anyway. There was nothing unusual about such a sight in public after all.

“I apologize, Sir, I have spoken inexcusably out of line,” he said evenly, repentance audible in his voice, “I beg you to punish me as you see fit, Master, so you may hopefully find it within yourself to later forgive your misbehaved slave.”

He held his breath then, his mind buzzing almost pleasantly in preparation for the relief that was surely about to come. _This_ was why a slave's life was good. The simplicity of it. You did what you were told, and you obeyed unconditionally. And if you happened to misbehave, it felt terrible and punishment was absolutely necessary, but it was all that was needed to return tranquillity to your mind.

But all that came in response was an exhausted sigh.

“What the hell, Nino, there is no time for this shit now,” Sho groaned, exasperated, “Just... I'm not angry, okay, you're forgiven or whatever, so let's get going already.”

Nino flinched, his eyes widening impossibly as he continued to stare disbelievingly at the asphalt ground under the palms of his hands.

What? That was not how it was supposed to go. Didn't Sho know, didn't he remember that as long as Nino was a slave, he _needed_ that? How was the petite man supposed to not feel torn apart from inside when even if he tried to return to _this_ role completely, Sho didn't do his part to allow him to? Just _telling_ him he was forgiven was not how it worked. A slave was unable to just _let it go_. It would stay on his mind, making him feel terrible, making him feel like he wasn't even worth it for Sho to get punished properly...

But that was just it, wasn't it? Sho didn't want to waste time on this. Did that mean he didn't do it on purpose, because he thought Nino deserved to be further tortured by that feeling?

No. No he didn't. As a slave, Nino wanted to believe that everything his owner did was calculated and purposeful, that everything was as he deserved to get it, but after having been allowed more freedom than the average slave, after having been encouraged to think for himself, Nino unfortunately now knew better than to believe Sho was infallible. And he couldn't help but realize that Sho just simply... didn't _understand_ what it meant exactly to not give Nino the punishment he had begged for.

“Yes, Master,” he replied anyway in a deadened voice, having no other choice, and got back up so he could get into the car.

But as they pulled out onto the road and started their next trip in oppressing silence, Nino couldn't help but curl up insecurely on the back seat, not saying anything. His heart was aching, his mind was in turmoil.

He could not believe that this would work much longer, not with Sho not even seeing how broken their relationship was becoming. And Nino didn't know anymore how it would be possible to mend it. He couldn't be torn apart like this much further, because whether Sho could understand how it could be happening or not, it _was_. But apparently, Nino could no longer go back to just being a slave either. Nor could he ever fully become the _other_ alternative... he didn't want to, either.

So what was left for him then?


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 2

“ _This slave has finished cleaning the room, Sir. Is there anything else you would wish it to do?”_

 _Sho stifled a sigh and glanced away from his laptop screen to the side where a petite boy was sitting back, gingerly, on his ankles, eyes respectfully fixed to the ground. No, there wasn't. There_ really _wasn't anything that Sho needed to be done. He hadn't even needed the room cleaned, it had still been spotless from when the boy had cleaned it yesterday and the day before. And the one before that. Sho had simply set the task so the boy would have_ something _to occupy himself with and wouldn't wait expectantly at his side all the damn time. And the boy had done it, with not a word of complaint at the uselessness of the chore, lifting every single book to clean the dust that didn't exist under them and polishing the floor to a point where Sho was afraid to walk on it anymore lest he slipped. He was already nursing his left foot that he had managed to somehow twist slightly during the PE class that he had signed up for at the University in hopes for solving his flexibility problems. He didn't need any_ more _injuries._

 _The boy –_ Nino _– had been a present to Sho on his nineteenth birthday from his father who then proceeded to talk for an abnormally long time about just how great a buy that was, gotten from one of the_ best _trainers in the world. Someone who often specialized in less usual cases. And apparently this Nino had_ been _one: getting sold for the first time at already sixteen years of age because of a fracture at the wrist (or a hand, or maybe an arm - Sho had been tuning his father out by that point) that refused to heal quickly, thus rendering the boy rather useless as a slave for a few years longer than was normal._

_But apparently having been trained by someone so great made him one of the most desirable and expensive slaves in the country, which, in turn, meant more boasting power at the king's court for Sho's noble-ass of a father now that he got his hands on one. Or, well, Sho's hands._

_Sho could admit that the boy was an amazing find – pretty, polite, skilful in a bigger variety of fields than any other run-of-the-mill slave, both because of who had trained him and the time he had been allowed for that. Even among slaves that were_ all _trained in such things, he was exceptional._

_But Sho had not wanted a slave in the first place._

_It was more a bother to him than anything else at the moment. He didn't need the responsibility. Sure, the thought of readily available sex with such a desirable partner was tempting for_ everyone _, but Sho had never had any problems with finding someone like that on his own. Any sort of housework that he cared about had always been taken care of by one of the family's servants and, although he could readily admit that Nino's cooking was more amazing than anything the household cook had ever made, it was not really enough to justify the slave coming into his life._

 _Because it was a hassle. A responsibility. Sho was busy with his spell-crafting studies and Nino required directions and work and there was also always the closely lingering expectation that Sho himself would finally..._ do _something with the slave. Quite simply, Sho didn't have any idea about what he was_ supposed _to do now as an owner. What if he'd have to give out punishment? He knew enough to understand that this would be unavoidable at some point, but it was something he had no idea how to actually execute. His father had never even let him watch when his own slaves misbehaved._

_Sho looked at the boy more closely again, taking in the so-far unfamiliar sight. He looked so fragile and so dependent. Still slightly nervous and insecure, no doubt, since he was given to an actual Master for the first time in his life and was worried about not being pleasing enough for him - a fear that was most likely only exacerbated by the fact that Sho had yet to pay him much attention, although several days had already passed since Nino had come into his possession. Was he really Sho's now? This hopeful and innocent creature, all in Sho's hands?_

_Perhaps Sho had been slightly unfair, continuously postponing the time when he would properly deal with this. Keeping the boy... no,_ Nino _, in the unknown for so long.... He should have been less naive than to hope the issue would eventually disappear if he just ignored it for long enough. Sho closed his laptop, pushing it slightly away from himself and turned to fully face the kneeling slave._

“ _Lift you face,” he ordered, and Nino of course did as told immediately, straightening out his back and raising his head respectfully. There was some barely concealed hopefulness in those slightly widened, brown eyes now that Sho was finally talking to him, and he truly looked so cute and pretty like that. Sho shifted closer to the boy on his wheeled chair and reached out to caress his smooth and flawless face with the back of his fingers, following the pattern of those tiny, dark moles on his pale skin which he found so weirdly fitting and adorable._

“ _Do you_ have _to talk like that? Referring to yourself as a slave all the time?” he then asked his first question, one that had bothered him from the start. Nino seemed slightly confused at the inquiry, but fortunately was clever enough to soon understand what he had meant without further explanation._

“ _No, Sir,” he answered timidly, “This slave has simply been instructed to speak in the most deferential way it knows until its Master revealed his own personal preference to it.”_

 _Ah, so Sho had been right. Here was something he had, apparently been supposed to address from the very start and yet he hadn't even_ known _about it._

“ _Just speak normally then,” he allowed, feeling strange, as if he was choosing the settings on a new TV set. Only this was a living being, not a piece of technology, and the “Choose your language” option apparently had a completely different meaning._

“ _Yes, Master Sho,” Nino showed he understood, sounding quite grateful. He was looking up at him so earnestly that Sho couldn't help but smile down at him in return, despite still feeling confused._

“ _Are there more... things like that? That I should address from the start?” he asked awkwardly. Nino cutely scrunched up his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side a little as he tried to understand his question, but in the end shook his head._

“ _I don't think so, Sir,” he replied, “I am supposed to learn of your other preferences myself, as time goes by.”_

_Sho sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair, making it creak a little in the quiet room._

“ _Well then, Nino,” he said, rolling the name on his tongue for the first time thoughtfully, as if trying out how it felt to say it, “No, there is nothing else I would like you to do. Or rather,” he added, since the honest and open approach so far had paid off, “I_ _honestly_ _don't know what I even_ could _ask you to do,” he revealed, actually slightly curious about how Nino would react to that._

 _The boy blinked in surprise at the confession but didn't say anything to it immediately. Instead, he seemed to become thoughtful for a while, making his own conclusions about the things he wasn't allowed to just_ ask _about as a mere slave. But Sho was sure that he probably was coming very close to the truth, whatever it was he was thinking. With eyes as sharp as his, Nino struck him as a fairly clever slave._

“ _If I may make a suggestion then, Sir?” the boy spoke up eventually and Sho gave a small nod for him to continue, “You could order me to give you a foot massage,” the slave finished finally, looking almost pleased with himself (at least as much as he could through his still apparent nervousness), and Sho didn't even bother getting surprised that Nino noticed him favouring his right leg. Nor did he wonder how Nino had figured out it was the_ foot _that was the exact problem. What interested him the most was..._

“ _You're good at massages?” he asked, maybe a little too eagerly to sound as properly reserved and aloof as he should have._

“ _I've been trained in giving them, yes,” was Nino's answer, “However, I would not be so bold as to judge my skill in them myself to answer that question, Sir,” he finished as humbly as it fit a slave to, but Sho was convinced._

“ _I'll take that suggestion then.”_

 _A few minutes later, when Sho was lying on the bed and trying not to moan out loud while Nino worked on his feet (because that would be embarrassing and unbecoming of him) he couldn't help but ask himself why had he waited so long to figure things out. Nino was godly with his hands, and this was only just a_ foot massage _. And the look of concentration on the boy's face while he continuously rubbed his feet was also doing something to Sho that it probably shouldn't have, this easily._

“ _You should go higher... Not just the feet,” Sho croaked out ineloquently, causing Nino to startle and look up at him a little surprised. But it didn't take long for the realization to come to him once he saw his owner's flushed cheeks and the growing tent at the crotch of Sho's pants. Sho could see a mix of happiness and relief flickering in those bright, brown eyes._

“ _As you wish, Sir,” Nino answered, already sliding his hands up the lying man's calves, kneading them as well and as pleasurably as he had his feet, “If I may make another suggestion though, Master,” he added, still, “I would be able to...._ massage _you better if I was allowed to remove your pants,” he said, a smile now dancing on his lips that Sho might have accused of being a smirk if there had been even a tiny bit_ more _self-satisfaction in it._

_The “smart-mouth” option was switched on as high on Nino as it could be for a slave. And Sho wasn't planning on turning it off._

 

~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~

 

The hot noon sun shining through the branches of the trees that surrounded the road they were driving on made it hard to read the map Nino was holding in his hands. The light flickered and changed on the reflective paper as they sped forward, making the petite man squint and scrunch up his face as he tried to make out the tiny lines that marked the area they were in right now.

“There should be an exit from the highway towards it in twenty or so kilometres,” he finally answered the question that had made him take out the map in the first place, “...I _think_...” he added in a whisper, blinking his eyes rapidly as they started to hurt a bit from the bright flashes of light. But he still didn't put the map away and inspected it further instead, “I don't get it though, the town looks tiny. Can't have more than what? A couple of thousand people?”

“Three and a half,” Sho supplied from the driver's seat beside him, frowning as he tried to adjust the radio without letting his eyes leave the road to look at it. The damned station kept getting static as they drove through the country, “Approximately.”

“See? Why would a tiny town like that even _have_ a Slave Market?” Nino latched onto the fact, finally putting the map away into the glove compartment and getting the DS Sho had bought for him back into his hands, but not yet starting his game up, “I hope you're sure about this place, we've been driving to it for two days now.”

“Are you actually doubting my choice for a destination?” Sho asked incredulously, making Nino startle and draw back. The older man didn't sound angry, but wasn't entirely just _amused_ either. Although it might have been because of his lack of success with the radio more than because of Nino's “misconduct” as a trusting slave.

“No, of course not,” Nino hurried to reply defensively, afraid of Sho misunderstanding him, “I just find it weird, that's all.”

The last few days, after the mishap in their plan in the last city and Nino's following vocal eruption had felt a bit tense between them. Well, at least to _Nino_ they had. He wasn't truly sure that Sho even cared enough to notice it, because he had obviously dismissed Nino's words easily enough that day. _That_ possibility felt horrible in a different way and was supported by the fact that Sho not only had yet to give him the punishment he had asked for (which still weighed on Nino's mind constantly), but didn't even question how Nino slipped right back into more casual speaking patterns with him after his failed attempt to go back to being a “normal” slave.

But even if Sho had most likely forgotten all about that incident by now, Nino was not about to tempt his patience by doing something like questioning his Master's decision. Things just seemed volatile, still, and he wanted them to calm down between them again so he could figure out what to do about all those feelings bubbling inside of him since then.

“They don't _usually_ have one,” Sho continued speaking after a few moments of silence and giving up on getting a better quality sound from the radio, “It's just organized there twice a year, and one of those times is this week. Which is why we're going there now.”

“Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through just to supply a few people with slaves,” Nino commented, still confused. Wouldn't anyone who wanted a slave from a tiny town like that just go and buy one elsewhere? There couldn't be many of such people in a town as small as that anyway. And so removed from the rest of the civilization.

“Apparently a lot of famous, rich people live there,” Sho revealed next, “At some point it got popular between artists, inventors and the like as a quiet place to live in and continue with their craft. So a much bigger percentage of this town's residents can afford a slave, meaning the business there is as good for slave trainers as in another, regular city that is a hundred times as big.”

Nino snorted.

“That's bizarre. How can the town stay a calm place? Doesn't it get overrun by their fans and stalkers if so many famous people live there?” he asked, but the older man shook his head.

“It's not general knowledge that this place exists as a haven for celebrities. It's also remote enough that noone can really just stumble upon it on accident. Besides, once it turned out that the productivity of these people improved greatly if they could live in such an environment and got left otherwise alone, the government actually took an interest in ensuring they wouldn't be bothered. The entire police force of the town is supposedly pretty much only there to make sure there are no unwanted guests to disturb the... “creative process”.”

“That's still bizarre,” Nino intoned, but was finally satisfied with the explanation so he started his game up, “How do you know about this if it's not general knowledge though? If you don't mind me asking, ” he added one more question anyway, a little distractedly as he started playing already.

“I used to go to a not so general University with some not so general people and got some not so general friends,” Sho answered, his voice suddenly sounding distant as he seemed to think back to the times wistfully, “They told me about it. In fact before we... before I first decided to run away, I used to often dream of moving there after graduation and hopefully invent a nifty spell or two without my family around to constantly nag at me about doing something more “noble” with my life.”

Nino suppressed a sigh at that and let the conversation die out, the unclear signal of the radio becoming the only source of sound in the car aside from the thrum of the engine. Lately, those days seemed like a lifetime ago to him. And yet he remembered each day from that past like it had only been yesterday.

 

~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~

 

_A big drop of sweat rolled down the middle of Sho's forehead, then the bridge of his nose, to hang for half a second off the tip of it before dropping down on Nino's equally sweaty back. The two of them were locked together, Sho thrusting into his slave from behind, perhaps a bit more roughly than usual. But the younger boy was still doing his best to add up to it, thrusting his ass back as much as he could in the same rhythm, only letting out tiny moans and silent mewls of pain every once in a while as he served for his Master, quite obviously, simply as a convenient way of letting out anger and frustration. His short, stubby fingers were clutching tightly at the headboard for support, his knees planted firmly on the bed, spread slightly apart for better balance, his rock-hard cock swinging between his legs, leaking precum already – he could already come from this, without needing to be touched himself, as long as he had Sho's cock fucking his hole like this, hard and fast. As long as he was given permission, as long as Sho wanted him to..._

_But that wasn't really the purpose of this, for neither of them. Not this time._

_Nino had taken this very position pretty much the second that Sho had come back, completely willingly. It had only taken the dedicated slave a moment after the older man had entered the room to correctly read his mood and guess his needs, so he had stripped without needing as much as a word from his Master and had gotten onto the bed on his knees, bending forward until he could brace himself against the headboard. That alone had made Sho's heart overflow with fondness and appreciation for this boy who, as he had promised to in the very beginning, now knew his preferences and needs so well. But it still hadn't been enough to erase the bad mood the meeting with his father had put him in, and so he had stepped forward and taken advantage of Nino's obvious offer without any hesitation._

“ _More...” he suddenly heard the younger man utter a plea which was almost difficult to believe, given how the boy seemed to already be just barely coping with the intensity of the sex as it was. But, Sho realized, Nino was not actually pleading this for himself. He only asked for this because he wished so_ badly _to give his owner what he needed, “Please, Master.... harder, screw my ass harde- ah... ngh...”_

_Sho could easily admit that he had long since lost the ability to deny his one and only slave anything that he asked of him. Nor was he able to withstand the temptation of Nino's perfect body and husky, begging voice. Before the boy could even finish what he was saying, Sho had already sped up even more, now completely abandoning himself into the steady but wild rhythm, in and out, deeper, harder, more... Neither of them could let out even the smallest sound at this point, only their harsh breathing and the slaps of skin against skin echoing in the room until Sho finally thrust in for one last time and came with a guttural grunt, filling Nino with his seed._

_It wasn't really an orgasm of pleasure even. It was more one of solely relief, all the frustration bursting out of his body, leaving him spent and exhausted. Which was already definitely a vast improvement from his earlier mood._

_He collapsed on the side afterwards, bringing Nino down onto the bed with him. The boy hadn't come, not when Sho hadn't told him to. But for now, knowing he had given this relief to his Master was satisfying enough, so he just turned around, making Sho's slowly softening cock withdraw from inside his ass with an audible wet squelch, and snuggled up to his Master's chest, waiting for him to recover._

_They stayed like that for a good minute, Nino just lying still while his owner tried to control his breathing, his hand rubbing over the boy's slender, sweaty back. Once his lungs were no longer screaming for air though, Sho immediately made Nino look up so he could shower his face with butterfly kisses of gratitude, making the small slave smile in utter content._

“ _May I ask... what happened?” Nino couldn't help but inquire carefully after a while, however, and Sho immediately let out a long sigh, falling backwards to lie flat on his back as the reason for his foul mood got brought back to the front of his mind again. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark, long and curly hair that he had grown out in direct defiance to his father's wishes that he would keep his appearance proper and reserved, and as an attempt to be more like his favourite professor in his University. The one that managed to pursue his own path despite his noble-blood parents being against it. The one that had managed to prove them wrong. The one that Sho looked up to the most and wished he could be more like not only with his outside appearance, but inner strength and rebelliousness as well._

“ _I merely realized something that I should have guessed ages ago,” he muttered resignedly. Nino, of course, didn't ask again and only waited quietly for him to continue, “My dad never once considered letting me work in Spell Research once I've graduated. It was all about him getting bragging rights about his son being so extraordinarily gifted with magic and getting into such a prestigious University. But once I get the degree, I am supposed to accompany him to the court and play all those sickly sweet political mind games with the other nobles, letting my knowledge gather dust,” he ground out the final bit through his teeth and, in his anger, grabbed the first moveable object that he found (which was the alarm clock on the night-stand beside the bed) and threw it at the opposite wall. The item shattered into pieces with a loud crash, making Nino jump slightly in surprise and Sho reflexively tightened his hold of the tiny man, “Sorry,” he whispered comfortingly, the sudden outburst of anger leaving him spent again, “I'm just really disappointed.”_

_Nino didn't answer at first. He looked thoughtful and Sho could, after knowing him for almost three years now, guess what was on his mind. Nino was trying to grasp the concept of being so disappointed over not getting something you've dreamt about all your life. He was trying to understand his Master's pain, which was difficult for him. As a slave, he didn't even actually know what it was like to have dreams and aspirations of his own. So in the end, he just gave up on truly understanding it, like he always did whenever Sho's plans for his future came up, and just accepted his owner's pain as a plain fact._

“ _I'm sorry,” he said with as much sympathy as he could, “I guess there's no way to make him change his mind about it?”_

_Sho snorted._

“ _Fat chance,” he sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden, “He wouldn't even pretend to listen.”_

 _That was right. His father never listened, nor looked, nor paid any sort of attention at all to Sho's (or Sho's siblings', for that matter) own wishes. He had had their lives planned out for them since before they had even been_ born. _He just proverbially covered his ears whenever Sho begged him to not drag him out to yet another gala just so he could show off his prodigy child, and shut his eyes and pretended to not see when Sho ended up sneaking out of these parties not even halfway-through anyway. He had started doing it when he had still been only a child, trying to find the quietest and most remote room in whichever manor they were in that day, even if it meant figuring out how to get past a few locked doors. Just so he could escape all the noise and fake smiles and ugly posh outfits which always smelled of far too much perfume._ That _was how much Sho hadn't wanted to take part in them, and yet now he had to face the fact that all that avoidance had been in vain and he_ _himself_ _would end up as one of those very people he hated._

“ _I wish I could just run away,” he blurted out miserably, “Just tell them all to fuck themselves and leave this whole life behind. But that's impossible,” he rubbed over his still-sweaty face with his palm, “I would never be able to get a job and get any sort of income without my family finding me within a second, what with their connections. Not if I use my real name, and I can't fake an identity for a long term job...”_

“ _If the money is the problem,” Nino spoke up quietly and hesitantly, “Then... then maybe Master could sell me,” he suggested fearfully, as always, putting his owner's happiness far above his own, “I know I'm older now, but with my papers and with who my first trainer was I would probably still be worth more than an average-”_

“ _No!” Sho interrupted fiercely and hugged the boy tightly to himself, no longer able to bear listening to a suggestion like that. Nino was far too precious to him by now to consider letting him go. Even for the sake of his life-long dreams. He wanted his cherished slave to stay with him as long as possible. And_ that _was actually a reason that made his father's plans for him even worse. Because Nino couldn't know, he couldn't guess and Sho didn't have a heart to tell him yet so he could stay happy and ignorant for a little longer. But if Sho was going to enter the “high society”, then in time, he would be forced to get a different slave. Because keeping one and the same for over three years was unheard of, in those circles, “I would never willingly sell you. Not for any money in world, Nino,” he whispered heartedly, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead and not letting go for a long minute But then, suddenly, a completely insane idea started forming in his head, “Unless...” he drew out thoughtfully, making Nino look up at him with his honey-brown eyes filled with curiosity._

“ _Sir?” the tiny, so utterly dependent on him creature asked innocently, and Sho just pushed his idea away for later consideration, just smiling reassuringly down at his petite slave for now._

“ _Nothing, little one,” he said, gently manoeuvring the boy to lie back on the bed to distract him, “Forget about it,” he muttered lovingly, now reaching down between Nino's legs to wrap his fingers around the younger man's still half-hard length, “I've made you wait for your turn far too long already,” he whispered, making Nino blush but accept his touches and intentions unconditionally, like he always did._

_Within a few seconds, the slave was already writhing and moaning unrestrainedly under him and Sho's earlier idea had been moved to the very back of his mind. But not forgotten._

 

~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~

 

It was the first time that someone asked to see their documents just to drive into a city, but it didn't worry either of them. Sho's forgeries were always perfect. In fact, despite the security, the quaint little town seemed like it would be an easier place to get away with their crime in than normal – far from the rest of the world, secretive... noone would probably even risk letting the news of a runaway-slave get far enough from it and would rather simply give up on it pretty soon. Especially if they were all as rich as they were rumoured to be and as it seemed when looking at the rows of incredibly fancy houses lining the roads – an escaped slave would probably not even be that big of a monetary loss for these people. In fact, to Nino, considering the plans that were starting to form in his mind, this place seemed absolutely _perfect_ right now.

The fact that the Market was only organized here twice a year also meant that there were a lot of newcomers in the town at the moment of their arrival, so the pair of them didn't stand out from the crowd at all. Although that did also mean that getting a hotel room was more expensive than usual. But it was a _very nice_ room that they got for their money, Nino thought as he lay on the bed, Sho right on top of him, kissing him languidly. It was definitely better than what they usually allowed themselves, considering they knew that the money they were now earning from these runs was supposed to last them even after Nino got older and they'd have to stop.

But the extra-soft beds and an expensive set of wine glasses were not enough to make Nino truly feel any better. It had been a while since Nino had merely _let_ himself be kissed like this, after all.

But he couldn't help it. He couldn't respond to the kiss as eagerly as he usually would have, not when there were still so many conflicted feelings inside him. So much dissatisfaction, so much _need_ that Sho still didn't even acknowledge... So much desire to do something to change this situation that was slowly leading them towards some sort of collapse, he was sure. Or at least to Nino alone having a complete nervous breakdown.

“Are you actually worried about this for once or something?” Sho asked after breaking off the kiss, noticing that Nino didn't seem to be into it at all. The younger man shook his head.

“No I just...” he trailed off, but then continued, thinking that he might as well try and give Sho another chance, “I was just thinking that maybe... maybe if you don't mind, Sir, you could now give me that punishment for before? Since we have some time?” he asked, hopeful, because leaving that business unfinished was still bothering him incredibly, gnawing at him from inside more and more as time passed without it getting resolved. But Sho just blinked in confusion for a bit before he finally even remembered what Nino meant.

“Oh, that?” he asked, lifting himself off the smaller man as he seemed to lose the mood to continue making out, “I told you, Nino, that was fine. Really,” he said in what he must have thought was a reassuring manner and smiled, “No need to be so tense anymore, I really won't be punishing you for it. It's old stuff by now anyway. Besides, it wouldn't be nice if you had punishment marks on you in the market tomorrow. It would give the wrong message about your obedience to potential buyers,” he added distractedly as he stood up. And even though Nino had pretty much expected such an answer by now, he still had to close his eyes for a second to collect himself and not start sobbing or do something equally as uncharacteristic of him. But to Sho, ironically, the action probably actually looked like an expression of relief over being “let go easily”.

“I'll just go take a shower then. If you don't mind,” Nino intoned, adding the last part as his usual request for permission lately. Sho nodded automatically and Nino quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He didn't lock the door behind him, nor closed it completely, just like a good slave would always do. But he still allowed a grimace to appear on his face and leaned against a wall beside the door, closing his eyes, his hand instinctively lifting to his neck but finding it, as always, bare. His chest twinged in pain again, stupidly, as there hadn't been anything there for _years_ now.

“I am only like this because _you_ made me be this way, so why....” he muttered quietly under his breath, despair welling up inside him. It seemed things really _were_ completely screwed up by now and there was truly no denying it.

And thus, _because_ Sho had made him like this, Nino was able to come up with his own plan and now finalize it – something that would have been impossible for a regular slave to do in secret from his owner. He could only hope it would really work out and bring some understanding between him and his Master again.

 

~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~

 

_The moment Sho limped into his room, Nino was already at his side, supporting him with his tiny body and helping him get to the bed and sit down. The taller man hissed in slight pain as he did so, careful not to put any weight on his left ankle._

“ _What happened, Sir?” the slave asked in a whisper, trying to keep his voice down at this late hour of the night. He knelt down in front of his owner, carefully and respectfully lifting the injured foot to take off the sock from it and inspect it once Sho gestured for him that it was okay to do so._

“ _Just my dumb luck and clumsiness. All went fine until the very end, but I guess I somehow sprained my ankle when I jumped off the balcony to get back home,” the older man explained with a sigh. Nino didn't really answer that, instead leaving the room to get some ice for the swelling and then getting the appendage lifted up on some pillows when he returned so that Sho could rest it comfortably. All of it in submissive silence that, to Sho, spoke heaps._

_Sho knew that Nino was worried each time he went out on one of these “adventures” to test his lock-picking and alarm-disarming skills in one of the very estates that Sho's father usually took him to for the most boring of parties. The devoted slave probably didn't really approve of him putting himself at risk like that, not that he would ever voice such an opinion as it was not his place. Thus he always kept any words to himself._

_But Sho knew that he needed to get as much experience in such activities as possible_ now _, when he was still the heir of the well-respected Sakurai family and could probably talk his way out of trouble even if he_ did _get caught. Because these skills would be crucial if they really did go through with his plan. And his kid-like ability of unlocking a simple door with a hair-pin he had “borrowed” from his sister would not be sufficient anymore. He had to get to a completely different level before he graduated. And the graduation was already getting very close._

“ _Would it be all right if I massaged it, Master?” Nino drew his owner from his thoughts timidly, as he carefully held a bag of ice-cubes wrapped in a towel to Sho's ankle. The older man nodded, of course, a small smile appearing on his face, unbidden, as he was reminded of the time when Nino had first been given to him and their bond had started forging with a very similar massage. He could still remember the uncertainty he had felt at that time about Nino's usefulness and about his own capabilities as a slave owner. How silly and weird that seemed now, three years later, when he could no longer imagine his life without the incredibly adorable and adoring slave in it. This petite man with a sometimes very cheeky smile, bright eyes and yet a completely deferential attitude towards his Master._

_If his father only knew just exactly how much Sho had come to care for a mere lowly slave, he would probably explode in anger and regret ever having given the boy to his son. As it was, he already sometimes commented disapprovingly on how close Sho kept the boy to himself at all times, and how much he allowed him._

_And now Sho was planning a completely crazy scheme of running away from home and starting a life as an outlaw. Because he didn't want the life his father had chosen for him, yes, but also in big part because he didn't want to be separated from the slave that, three years ago, he hadn't even wanted, but who now meant more to him than anything else, including the security his family could offer._

_Nino was now using his hands in that magical way which made Sho's sore muscles relax completely and his entire body vibrate in pleasure. But as tempting as it was, Sho didn't allow himself to get lulled in by it and let it progress into different activities._

“ _I graduate next week,” he said, although it was no revelation to either of them. Nino was perfectly aware of the fact. The smaller man nodded and smiled._

“ _And at the top of your class,” he said, sounding incredibly proud of his Master, “With the highest grades possible, the first to do so in almost a decade.”_

_Sho could admit that it stroked his ego when the tiny man listed his accomplishments in such a way, but this was not about him right now._

“ _Nino,” he spoke up, his voice serious, “You know what I'm thinking of doing,” he brought up, meaningfully, and saw Nino bite his lower lip as he continued looking down at the flesh that his hands were massaging so skilfully._

“ _Yes, Sir. And I will support your every choice in any way that I can,” he pledged._

“ _Of course you will,” Sho replied fondly, reaching out to cup the boy's cheek, brushing his thumb lovingly over it, “You always do. But I just want to hear your own thoughts for once. I won't go through it unless I have your honest agreement. Especially with what I would be asking you to do then.”_

_Nino's hands stilled on his leg for a second then, but then resumed their work again_

“ _I want my Master to do whatever makes him the happiest,” he answered, but Sho frowned._

“ _Nino,” he spoke up a little reproachingly, “I said I want to know your_ honest _thoughts. Whatever misgivings you might have, please voice them now. Don't make me punish you for trying to keep something away from me. You obviously have some worries,” he finished softly and Nino lowered his head even more, ashamed, stopping the massage temporarily and putting his hands in his own lap._

“ _I'm sorry, Sir,” he apologized, “I am only afraid of things going wrong and Sho-sama getting in trouble. And I still don't know...” he trailed off, seemingly searching for words. His left hand shot up in a habit to run his fingers over the dark red collar adorning his neck – a search for reassurance that the object signifying Sho's claim over him always gave him, “I will certainly give my best to do what you asked of me, and I really hope I will succeed. But I still don't know how I'd manage to go against anyone I would be sold to and run away. As a slave, disobeying a Master, even if a temporary one, is something I've never had to do before and find hard to imagine doing,” he revealed his biggest fear and for a second Sho felt stumped. When he had first told Nino of his plan, the slave had looked troubled, but he hadn't mentioned anything about_ this _and Sho had thought the boy had been simply worried in general. And he certainly hadn't thought of_ this _problem himself._

“ _Wouldn't it be... You would still be obeying your real Master, so isn't that all that matters?” he asked, a little confused, but Nino just looked more troubled and ashamed at his inability to see it this simply._

“ _My mind just demands I obey whoever it is that I am sold to, and it can't really differentiate between a fake sale and a real one, because there was no_ possibility _of a fake sale during my training. It wasn't an option I got prepared for. I am sorry. It's just how I work, how every slave works, Master,” Nino explained apologetically, leaving Sho's head whirring. This was certainly not a hitch he had expected to run into. But... They could solve this, he was sure. Slowly, his thoughts formed another work-around for it._

“ _We would no longer be what is considered a conventional understanding of “Master and his slave” if we ran away anyway,” he spoke slowly, “Things will change, there is no other possibility. Of course, you will always stay mine. But we'd be removed from society enough to be able to tweak certain things. I wouldn't mind, for example, if, for this, you were to start acting more out of your_ own _will to get us what we need instead of just doing what either me or whoever I'd sell you to wants.”_

“ _Own... will?” Nino asked, sounding absolutely baffled by the concept._

“ _Yes,” Sho latched on to the idea, “It's okay to remember it, Nino. From before you ever got sold, before your training. When you still had free will and weren't taught how to only care for what you're told to do.”_

“ _Free... will...” Nino repeated after him, frowning a bit, “But I was born into this. It was what I always wanted?” he asked, still sounding befuddled._

“ _Yes,” Sho continued passionately, “But you wanted it yourself, didn't you?_ That _'s what I mean. That free will, where you still wanted things, not because of someone else, but because of yourself. Just get that back, Nino._ From now on, even as my slave, it's okay to think for yourself again _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to say thanks to stripedraccoon for going through these chapters for me - BB YOU ARE AWESOME!!  
> And of course a big thank you to all of you who read :) If you enjoyed this or have something to say in general: please don't forget to leave a comment. Remember: feedback makes the author happier and gets me to write faster :D


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 3

  
  


“Can we skip the face glamour this time?”

Silence followed Nino's unexpected statement as Sho abruptly looked up from the papers he had been re-checking one more time to stare at his slave. 

“What?” he asked dumbly, having no idea why Nino would ever suggest something as reckless.

“Not yours, just mine,” Nino hurried to explain. He had actually been trying to act as normal as possible the whole morning, so as to not raise suspicion that anything was off. But he really needed to bring this up now, otherwise it would be incredibly hard to make his idea work, “And of course the change of the tattoo is absolutely necessary. But... that is... You said yourself that nobody would raise a big ruckus over an escaped slave here, so it should be fine even if I don't have a disguise. For you it's fine since you don't need to have the masking spell on for all that long, but I have to bear it for hours and you know how much I hate the way it feels...” he trailed off, making sure it sounded like just an innocent request.

“I don't know,” Sho responded thoughtfully, furrowing his brows, “You know how I feel about unnecessary risks...”

“Just this once,” Nino pleaded again, stepping closer to his owner and kneeling casually down beside his chair, putting his head on Sho's knee as if he were a cat asking for pets – a pose that used to be so familiar and calming, “Please, Sir? Since this is a special case, in this bizarre town.”

His submissive and actually a little bit nostalgic gesture seemed to do its work in getting him past Sho's stony immovability about the issue and the older man chuckled warmly, running his hand through Nino's short, brown hair.

“Alright,” he settled it, bending down and pressing a light, fleeting kiss on the top of the slave's head, “We can skip it today. I am not going to argue that much against doing something that allows me to look at the true beauty of your face after all,” he muttered fondly and Nino felt his heart twinge painfully in guilt and regret. But as cliché as it was to say this, it was too little, too late. And as much as he loved hearing his Master talk to him like that and kiss him so fondly, he knew that it was all only this pretty on the surface, and the deeper problems were still there unless he took some actual action to change it. Which he was finally about to do.

  
  


~-*-~

Normally, the moment they got settled in whatever spot that got assigned to them in the Market, Nino completely lost all interest in his surroundings. There was no rule for slaves that they had to be paying attention in a situation like this and Nino used that to his full advantage, distancing himself from everything and caring only about getting the whole unpleasant deal done and over with as quickly as possible.

But today was different. He didn't do it _too_ obviously, of course, because he didn't want Sho to take notice of it, but he actually observed all the people that paid any interest to him today. Of course, he understood it barely mattered – he would not be able to affect Sho's decision on who exactly he would get sold to. But in his own selfishness, he hoped it would be someone he would honestly like. Not too old at least, nice and maybe even easy on the eye. Of course, he'd cope with every possibility, but it didn't mean he couldn't try to appeal to the people that he liked more than to the ones he didn't. He knew he could be quite manipulative if he allowed himself to be.

He didn't know how many people passed by them before _he_ showed up. All round cheeks and dirty-blond hair and a weirdly distracted look in his warm, brown eyes that stood out on his heavily tanned face. At first glance it almost looked like he had wandered into the Market on accident, maybe while sleep-walking, and was now a little confused as to how he got there and why. He certainly didn't _act_ like the usual customer did: his eyes lingered on weird details that others paid no attention to, and sometimes he'd get this concentrated look on his face as if he was trying to work something out while he stared at seemingly nothing. He circled through the slaves near where Nino stood for a while before he wound up in front of him, so Nino had already had time to notice him far before that happened. 

_Many artists in this town_ , he reminded himself like he did each time he saw someone that acted a bit unusual. And there truly were quite a few that _did_.

A bit strange or not, however, this particular man was certainly _cute_ and stood out as one of the prettiest in the crowd that was bustling around. Nino brought out his most charming, timid smile and positioned his body in a just a tiny bit more flattering way – not that he truly saw anything appealing about his own scrawny body, no matter _how_ it was positioned, but this was the only weapon he had in attracting the customers he did want to buy him this time. It seemed to work at least as well as to get the man walk up close enough to make his interest in Nino unmistakable.

“Have we caught your eye, Sir?” Sho's clear, resounding voice interrupted his thoughts as his true owner stepped up closer to him too, “If you have any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them for you.”

The man was actually a little bit shorter than Nino, and that was something already quite rare. That meant that if he wanted to look at Nino's face from this close, he had to lift up his head. But he didn't. Again, his eyes were fixed somewhere noone else would usually pay much attention, somewhere slightly lower.

“What is his price?” the man asked, leaving both Sho and Nino blinking as customers rarely went for that question first. Sho revealed the sum, causing the potential buyer to nod slowly to himself, and then he _finally_ lifted his eyes to meet Nino's.

“There's something about you... you seem different from all the others,” he muttered, almost as if to himself. Nino almost answered with “Well look who's talking”, but obviously didn't allow himself to actually do so. Instead, he inwardly marvelled at the fact that this guy even noticed something like that, if indeed he did. He certainly didn't seem like the observant type.

“If I am, then I hope it is not the sort of different that Sir finds displeasing,” he answered politely. The man just stared at his eyes further, continuing to do so long enough that Nino almost started feeling uncomfortable. But then his round face suddenly broke into a smile and his eyes sparkled with obvious satisfaction.

“You're cute. What is your name?” he asked abruptly, continuing to talk to him instead of his seller, unusually. The petite slave felt weirdly flattered by that.

“Nino,” Sho was the one to supply it to customer anyway, sounding a little out of his comfort zone with how unpredictable this man was being.

“Nino,” the artist repeated after the taller man, tilting his head to the side a little as if to inspect the slave's face from another angle, “Nino is cute,” he stated once more, nodding to himself, and continued, “My name is Ohno Satoshi,” he introduced himself and from the corner of his eye, Nino saw Sho pale weirdly at the name and widen his eyes. But he hurriedly composed himself again when the man suddenly turned towards him. “And I want to buy him.”

And thus went the quickest sale deal in Sho's and Nino's “career”.

~-*-~

Sho allowed himself a sigh as he stealthily made his way around the big, one-story house that, he knew from the sales documents that he himself had filled in just this morning, belonged to one Ohno Satoshi. A genius painter of nation-wide renown, whose paintings Sho's own father simply worshipped and had attempted to acquire on multiple occasions, which resulted in one masterpiece with the artist's slanted signature in the corner now hanging in the entrance hall of the Sakurai Manor.

Who would have ever guessed that such a big-name artist would turn out to actually be the short, baby-faced man that had taken interest in Nino that morning? _Sho'_ s breath had certainly been taken away for a moment after hearing the man introduce himself. And who would have guessed that noone else but Ohno fucking Satoshi would be the one at fault for making Sho and Nino achieve the much-unneeded record of Sho having to go and help Nino escape _two times in a row_.

At least the house looked extremely simple to break into. There was a high hedge around it that prevented any neighbours from later giving reports of seeing a suspicious figure hanging around the house, and it _did_ have only one floor. No scaling the walls this time. And it should be pretty easy to peek into the windows until he found the room that Nino was stuck in. Hopefully. Sho only prayed that Nino would be alone by now and not unable to escape because his latest buyer was still busy with him. As ridiculous as it was, Sho really didn't want to be forced to watch someone else having sex with his slave. It made him feel unreasonably jealous. That's why he usually tried to forget it ever even happened.

The day was currently still in the small hours of the morning, so most of the houses on the street were, unsurprisingly, completely unlit as the residents were obviously sleeping. The house Sho was sneaking around was no exception, all the windows dark, making it hard to make out anything inside. But once Sho actually made his way to the back side of the building, he finally saw a dim light, as if someone had left a night-lamp or something similar switched on inside one of the rooms. Not only that, but the window which was illuminated by it was actually left open, as if someone was outright inviting Sho to climb in through it. Surreptitiously, Sho walked closer to it, keeping close to the wall on the side of it in order to look in without giving his presence away. However, once he did, his eyes widened impossibly and for a second he abandoned all caution, hastily reaching out towards the window to open it wider and climbing inside.

“Nino, what the hell,” he whispered immediately once he got in and had straightened out, staring at his slave who was just casually sitting on a chair beside a small table with a glowing night-lamp on it. Not tied up hopelessly on a bed, with no possibility to move, not unable to get away because his new “owner” was still with him; showing absolutely no sign of having even _tried_ to escape. In fact, he just looked like he had been waiting for Sho to show up without any intention whatsoever to leave on his own, “Is this some sort of a joke? Come on, let's get out of here and then you can _explain_ to me why you thought it would be a good idea to have me come here without any reason,” the older man whispered angrily, grabbing the tiny slave's hand with every intention of leading them both out the same way he had just come in. But, to his absolute shock, Nino snatched his hand away from his Master's grip and didn't move an inch, making Sho snap his head back towards him and stare at him uncomprehendingly.

“I'm not leaving,” the smaller man said, his voice trembling a little even as he obviously was trying to keep it steady and determined. In fact, his whole body was shivering as it was apparent that it took him a lot of effort to defy his owner in such a direct way, “Not this time,” he finished despite it. Sho's mouth was now gaping open as he struggled to grasp what was happening, but his mind was full of numbing silence. Just... what? What was going on?

“I'm not surprised you're so shocked,” Nino continued then, chuckling quietly with self-deprecation, “I figured you would have not noticed the problems lately, even though I had tried to bring them to your attention multiple times. You always just dismissed them, telling me I'm overreacting. Well, maybe _now_ I am overreacting, but I couldn't see another way out of this,” he explained, lifting up his feet from the ground and to the edge of his seat, hugging his knees to himself, looking incredibly vulnerable despite his brash actions and words.

“Is this about what happened a week ago?” Sho finally spoke up again, slowly, “Because if it is, then I told you, I don't understand why it would be-”

“Of course you don't!” Nino shouted as much as it was possible while still only whispering, interrupting him, “That's why I'm doing this. So that maybe you're forced to at least spend some time _attempting_ to understand.”

Sho stayed quiet after that, his heart filling with terrible pain and a feeling of betrayal when what was happening started to really sink in. A part of him couldn't even believe that Nino, who was still, no matter what, _his property,_ was actually able to do this. Another part wondered if he had really fucked up things so bad that Nino found no other _choice_ than to do this to get him to take notice. He wasn't ignorant enough to not realize that if Nino had actually managed to go against all of his instincts as a slave to do this, the problems the tiny man perceived had to be very bad and very real.

“Okay,” he finally spoke up again after a while, “Okay, I get it. I've obviously been doing something wrong. But let's still just come back together now, okay? Then we can talk this out and you can make me understand,” he offered what he thought to be the best solution to this right now, fully expecting it to appease Nino and get them going. But the younger man just shook his head, even though it seemed like it was a physical struggle for him to deny his owner yet again.

“I don't want to have to talk you through this,” he explained insecurely, tiredly, “I've already _tried_ just telling you. No. It won't matter unless you understand it yourself. And if I just leave with you right now, even if you promise to work on it from now on, I know that with time you'll just forget this again and we'll end up right back in this situation. Because that's the easy way for you. I told you. I'm not leaving here. Not this time. And I'm serious about it. If you try to just use force to make me go with you, I will make a fuss and Ohno will wake up and catch you. And that will be the end of it _all_ as there is no way for you to explain why you're even here without anyone figuring out what we've been doing.”

Another interlude of silence followed as Sho tried to swallow that and Nino seemed content to just wait for him to react.

“So what?” Sho asked a whole minute, feeling completely defeated, “Is this it then? You leave me and stay with this guy instead? We go separate paths from now on? What happens next?” he burst out with questions, each of them filled with more and more despair as the idea of losing Nino like this made him feel physically sick. Didn't the younger man remember that Sho had left his home for him, that he had come up with this entire plan, on purpose, in a way that would allow them to stay together far beyond what was usually viewed as acceptable?

 _'But then again_ ,' a tiny, treacherous voice whispered from the back of his mind, ' _what have you done for Nino_ recently _?Or did you just pompously expected those acts literally years ago alone to be enough to buy you a lifetime of unconditional servitude and loyalty?”_

Especially when he had, undeniably, also chosen to do all that for his _ow_ n gains, not entirely just for Nino.

“No,” Nino's answer pulled him out of his self-pitying thoughts again, earnest and full of honest feelings, “Of course not. I still _love_ you, Master. I just think that seeing me in the possession of another might be the exact thing you need to clue you in to what you've been doing wrong, make you remember what _I'v_ e been going through all this time for you. But as soon as you show me you've understood the lesson, I will return to you in a heartbeat. And I will repent to you for having acted so out of line, with all the regret that I feel right now as your devoted slave. But until then, I will stay here, for as long as it takes.”

Sho looked at him, his face set in an expression of utter loss, his teeth pressed together as he struggled not to let his lips tremble and betray just how close he was to breaking down.

“Is he really that great then, this Ohno Satoshi, that you choose to stay with him instead of giving me another chance?” he asked resentfully after a while, knowing he was being unfair but unable to stop himself from spewing these words out because of how hurt he himself felt, “Was I just not giving you enough attention? Did he fuck you better than I do or something? I can't imagine he could be _that_ special.”

Sho actually felt disgusted at himself because of what was coming out of his mouth, but Nino didn't react like he was insulted by that at all. In fact, his eyes were filled with an almost obscene amount of understanding as well as what seemed like pity and regret. And then he let out that sad little chuckle again.

“It's not some choice between you and _him_ that I'm making. I've made my decision to stay this time before I even knew who my buyer would be,” he answered calmly, “But it's funny you'd say that. Because you know what he did once he bought me and brought me to his home?”

“I don't, but spare me the details, I can imagine,” Sho sneered, still unable to put all the bitterness and unreasonable jealousy he was feeling under control and stop acting so terribly despite knowing _he_ was in the wrong here.

“That's just it. You can't. Because unlike all the other old perverts and creeps that you've been fine with selling me to as long as they paid well enough, he has yet to really touch me. You know what he _did_ do?” he whispered, obviously not expecting an actual answer, before answering his own question, “He gave me some normal clothes, told me to sit down comfortably and then he _drew_ me,” he burst out laughing quietly, the sound finally betraying just how on edge Nino was feeling as well, “He drew the most beautiful picture I've ever seen, and it was of _me_. Can you imagine how good it felt to have someone appreciate me so much, just for being how I am?“

Sho almost burst out saying that _he_ had always appreciated Nino, just for who he was, too. But his lips refused to open to let the statement out. Because in the dim light of the lamp he could see Nino's eyes which simply screamed at him how abandoned he had felt by Sho, without the older man even caring to notice, and he knew he couldn't claim having been appreciative at all.

And suddenly Sho felt absolutely struck by it, the sight of those eyes burning into his mind and his heart lurching with excruciating pain. His eyes filled with tears without him even noticing it and he abruptly realized that his feet were carrying him closer to Nino. Instead of answering with any words, he leaned forward and captured his beloved slave's lips in a desperate, bruising kiss, putting all the intensity of the feelings bubbling inside him into it. And then, just a couple of seconds later, he already ended it again.

“I'll get you back,” he swore, anger and grief mixing inside of him in a way that left him without any control over his own words and lashing out in an attempt to push the _hurt_ away from himself defensively, “I promise. And I'll make sure you'll know there's nobody else for you in the world quite like me. Nobody else who can touch you, or kiss you, or _fuck_ you and satisfy you like me. Nobody else to whom...” his voice broke embarrassingly and he had to swallow before finishing, “...to whom you _mean_ as much as you do to me.”

And instead of waiting for any sort of reply, Sho suddenly turned on his heel and left the way he had come from, abiding by Nino's wish to be left where he was. He could see that he had lost _that_ fight. For now.

He had a lot of thinking to do, it seemed. And at the moment, he couldn't bear to look at Nino anymore. Angrily wiping away a stray tear that ran down his cheek, Sho broke into a run, heading for the hotel.

~-*-~

Nino sat on his chair, knees still hugged tightly to his chest, his whole body shaking like a leaf after Sho had left and all the adrenaline that had gathered in his body for the meeting wore off.

He did it. He hadn't been sure whether he'd manage, but even as his whole essence and all of his instincts had been screaming at him to just fall to his knees and beg his Master for punishment and forgiveness for what he had dared to do, he had stayed strong and had pushed through with his decision until the end. And he had succeeded.

Nino was sure that it would be worth it. And that the absolutely horrible, crippling way he was feeling right now as well as every fallout from this action that was yet to come would also be completely worth it as long as the end result was what Nino hoped for it to be.

He didn't know how long it took before he got over what had happened, and over the lingering feeling of their last kiss on his lips, and the echo of Sho's final words in his ears. But when he finally had, the sun was up, if just barely, and he realized there was no way in hell he was getting any sleep tonight. So he shakily got up and left the gorgeous room that his newest buyer had appointed to him on tip-toes, trying not to make enough noise to wake his current Master.

It very soon turned out he needn't have bothered, as the moment he stepped out into the hallway, another door opened and he came face to face with the man that had bought him yesterday, still blinking sleep away from the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, you are awake?” he spoke the moment he noticed Nino, his voice jarringly loud to the slave's ears after all that whispering and waiting around in the silence of the night, “I guess it can't be easy for you guys to sleep after getting a new owner, huh?” he asked and then didn't bother covering a yawn, before scrunching up his mouth weirdly to the side and sniffling once, “Can't say I blame you.”

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Nino caught himself then, realizing that maybe he shouldn't have left his room without an expressed permission. Apparently he was really out of practice of being a simple, proper slave, “I know you told me to sleep in my room, but...” he didn't get to finish because Ohno was already waving him off.

“Nevermind that, you're free to go around the house as you wish, when you wish,” he allowed easily, “If you're awake anyway, however, would you mind sitting still for me again? I got up because I got an itch to paint some more.”

It was a sign that his years of training _were_ slowly kicking back in, though, that Nino managed to hold himself back from chuckling with amusement. The man got up in the middle of the night on a simple whim to _paint_ more?

“Of course, it would be my pleasure, Sir,” he replied and Ohno didn't say anything in response, just nodded, already preoccupied with thoughts of his next art endeavour, and quickly scuttled off, leaving Nino to follow him into the back of the house, into the studio that smelled of clay and was soaked in splotches of paint.

When Ohno had taken him home after buying him, the petite slave got led to this very same room, not yet knowing what to expect, and told to wait. When his new owner had come back, he had been carrying a change of clothes for him that obviously came from his own wardrobe, had taken off off the market-shackles, had asked him to change and then stay still for a while so he could draw him. The entire thing had left Nino absolutely puzzled.

Ohno Satoshi was, without a doubt the most unusual buyer Nino had ever had, and if anyone had a lot of examples to choose a winner from, it was Nino. But he was also the one that the slave liked the most, despite his peculiarities, not very talkative nature and being forced by him to sit still in silence for gods know how long only an hour after being purchased. There was something very endearing about him to Nino, and something that made the slave feel at ease in his presence, despite knowing that there was no guarantee that Ohno wouldn't somehow figure out what sort of slave Nino actually was. Thus Nino was truly glad that the one time he was to stay with a factitious buyer of his, it turned out to be this particular person.

But Ohno also kept on confusing Nino to no end in general and made him unsure of what was expected from him, since he asked for such unusual things. Which the tiny man was incredible sensitive to, after dealing with exactly that same thing from Sho for the past couple of years. He didn't want to, once again, not know his place.

Perhaps partly because of that, honestly speaking, sitting under Ohno's scrutinizing gaze as the painter tried to transfer his features onto a sheet of paper with the help of a pencil was, in fact, rather disconcerting for the younger man. It actually reminded Nino slightly of standing under a blazing sun on display in the Market, where hungry eyes inspected his every feature with the same amount of attention. Only instead of being dissected into different body parts with different value being placed on his hips, his ass, his lips and his cock, here he was separated into lines, and patterns, and shades. Which was undeniably better but it still bothered him. 

“Your expression...” Ohno suddenly cut the silence with a surprisingly thoughtful voice. But although he spoke of Nino's expression, he was looking at his sketch instead of the younger man's face, “You look like you want to say something,”

Nino was once more surprised by the astute observation from the other man, as Ohno really didn't seem like a perceptive sort of person. But he could obviously at least read things out from art, even his own. 

“You draw me,” Nino started as it was obvious his Master was waiting for an answer to his statement, slowly,, reluctantly, unwilling to offend, “You seem to like looking at me... But you have yet to touch me, as if you're not even tempted. Why did you buy me?” he asked, his voice almost breaking at the last sentence. That's right. He might have told Sho about the fact that he hadn't been touched by Ohno to prove a point, and in a way he _did_ appreciate it, but in reality it was actually one of the things that also left him feeling lost and unsure. No person, other than Sho himself who had simply been too inexperienced when he had got him, had ever waited longer than a day to try their newest acquisition out.

“I saw your moles,” came the rather random-sounding response, making Nino blink, “And immediately knew I had to paint you because I wanted to paint _them_. They were... fascinating. So I bought you.”

Nino's heart lurched painfully in his chest with a sort of unwelcome emotion that he tried not to think about but failed.

“So I'm... fascinating?” he asked, looking at the ground stubbornly, toeing absent-mindedly at a particularly shaped splatter of crimson paint just ahead of his feet on the floor, most likely at least a year old, “An art project? Not even _me._.. my moles?”

“You sure are different,” Ohno commented in a muter, obviously referring to the fact that asking such questions was an extremely... _demanding_ thing for a slave to do, “Does it bother you so much that I have yet to take you?” he inquierd, finally sounding more awake and suddenly even a bit intrigued. Nino could bet that the man had finally looked up at him from his sketch, but now Nino was the one unable to look at the other. The silence stretched, although Nino knew he was technically misbehaving even more by not answering the direct question. It was weird. Here he was, at last in a position to let go again, cease thinking and just act as a regular slave, without any worries other than obeying a Master. With no higher expectations getting placed on it. And here he was, perhaps ruining it all. Was he really unable to be normal anymore?

There was some shuffling of paper, a quiet clatter of a pencil being put on a wooden desk and then footsteps as Ohno came closer to him. Nino still didn't look up even when he saw the man's feet come into his field of view, covering the red splotch he had been kicking at. From the corner of his eye, he saw a hand being raised and he flinched, screwing his eyes shut, expecting a well-deserved slap for ignoring a question. But when the hand did come in contact with his cheek, it was slowly and painlessly, cupping it, making Nino look up with gentle pressure.

The petite man opened his eyes again, having no other choice, and saw Ohno tilt his head to the side, as if considering him.

“I haven't painted a portrait of a person since art school where it had been mandatory. You see, I rarely find anyone fascinating as an art object unless I also see them as... appealing in some other, unconnected way too. They have to tempt me. They have to be special,” he finished meaningfully before leaning in and kissing Nino's half-open from surprise lips fleetingly, letting the slave experience just a hint of tongue before retreating again.

“So, why _does_ it bother you so much that I haven't touched you yet? It has barely been a day. I don't think that's _too_ unusual,” Ohno insisted on asking again. And Nino knew he was right – goodness knew, Sho had waited even longer to first take him, to the point of it being ridiculous even after considering Sho's inexperience and hesitation at that time. But right now, the small slave was... _needy_ for the lack of another word. He was craving reassurance.

“I just want to be treated as a normal slave, I guess,” he confessed as closely to the truth as he dared.

“And your previous Master made you feel... not normal?” Ohno ventured a guess. But Nino stayed silent, “Ah. Not permitted to reveal anything about your previous Master. Of course,” he said, letting his hand drop away from Nino's cheek, leaving it feeling cold. The slave suddenly felt like he had screwed it all up, “Very well, Nino,” Ohno continued unexpectedly before Nino could attempt to somehow right the wrong however, “I can give you what you wish for,” the painter promised him, taking his hand and pulling him up from the stool the petite man had been sitting on and towards the lone, wooden desk in the room.

Ohno unclothed him with nimble artist-fingers and laid him on top of the desk, already kissing and caressing him, touching him more carefully yet at the same time more passionately than any other of Nino's “owners” ever had. Nino just surrendered into it completely, like he was supposed to, feeling the cool top of the desk under him, uneven from layers upon layers of dried paint. Ohno's long fingers raked over his accepting skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake because of how good it felt. Because while it wasn't Sho who did this to him - the person that Nino wanted the _most_ to do this to him - it wasn't one of the people Nino had to please for one day only and then forget about either. It made such a huge difference to know that Ohno would be at least a little bit more of a permanent fixture in his life.

And yet, he wasn't _Sho_.

The treacherous thought persistently tried to return to Nino's mind the whole time, making his breath catch in his throat each time it did. But the petite slave kept on pushing it away, concentrating instead on the way it felt when his current Master decidedly pushed his legs upwards and apart, exposing his ass, commanding, mutely, for Nino to keep them that way while he got some lube to slick up his fingers and press at first one, then another inside the younger man, making him gasp and strain against it.

And even though Ohno scissored his fingers inside him so very differently than Sho usually did, it didn't hinder Nino's eager reactions at all, his cock filling into full hardness before Ohno even inserted the third finger inside him, stretching him comfortably out. Nino was already throwing his head back, letting out grateful noises while Ohno continued fingering him, slowly but accurately hitting his most sensitive spot very quickly, looking down at him with an almost curious expression on his face. Or well... _fascinated_.

“Please, Sir...” Nino moaned out wantonly, looking straight at the very obvious bulge at his Master's crotch, “I want to feel you inside me already... Please, don't make me wait...”

And it wasn't him being further disobedient and asking for things without permission this time. No, it was the opposite – he was simply remembering the things his training had taught him about how to learn your Master's preferences quickly, and he could already tell that Ohno was a person that would like this. Someone who would like Nino being vocal and _asking for it_. And of course, he was right. As soon as the words had left his lips, the look in his owner's eyes changed – although they had already been filled with barely dormant arousal before, now it seemed as if it all let loose and the normally spaced-out expression on his face was replaced with pure desire.

Ohno suddenly withdrew his fingers, making Nino groan at the loss, but then the older man grabbed the slave's hips and used the firm grip to pull his entire, slim body sliding closer to himself on the table, making Nino's ass slam against his still-clothed thighs. Nino's hands shot to the sides automatically, his fingers finding and wrapping around the edges of the table he was lying on for a steadier position and then struggled to lift his head just enough so he could watch as his Master unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He licked his lips in anticipation when the other man reached to push both his pants and his underwear down low enough for his fully erect cock to pop free, and Nino's own cock twitched at the sight of the beautiful member, his legs subconsciously falling even wider open, his hole clenching up a few times in anticipation.

“Please...” he whispered, his mouth suddenly dry from arousal, “Oh gods, I want it inside me so much,” he moaned almost whorishly, his eyes not glancing away from the other man's cock even for a second, revealing to Ohno, without a doubt, how much he loved it, “Just push your dick into my ass and fuck me already...”

The older man didn't need to be told twice. But although Nino had almost expected him to slam inside him roughly, he took his time, penetrating his new slave slowly and painlessly. 

Yet again, Nino couldn't help but compare. Because although he and Sho had actually made love quite rarely recently, especially since the other man seemed to never want to touch him for a while after he had been sold to another, whenever they _did_ do it and Sho entered him, it still always felt like coming home to Nino. Sho's form was so familiar to him that it always seemed as if his inner walls were already moulded into the perfect shape to accommodate his real Master and give him the most pleasure.

With Ohno, each new millimetre that entered him was unfamiliar, something he had yet to get acquainted with. As was the way the painter rolled his hips once he was fully sheathed inside, moving inside him in a slow, drawn out rhythm, but always going so deep, filling Nino so good. It was all an entirely different experience. And yet, that made it even more exciting in a different way, still causing the pretty slave to moan and whimper loudly in pleasure. 

Once Ohno lifted a hand so he could actually start stroking Nino's cock, it didn't take long at all for the younger man to have enough of such unexpectedly direct attention. So as soon the artist had whispered him a short permission, he couldn't help but release immediately, seeing colourful stars sparkle in front of his eyes (or maybe just the paint-covered walls flicker in his vision) with the intensity of his orgasm. He clenched up around Ohno again and again with the aftershocks running through his body until the older man couldn't help but follow him over, letting out a low, guttural grunt and making Nino moan as he felt hot, thick seed spreading inside him.

Some time later, when both of them were panting in their after-bliss, with Ohno now collapsed right on top of Nino, the slave requested one more thing.

“May I clean this room, Sir?” he asked staring at the opposite wall which was just about as colourful as any other surface of the room. None of that paint seemed like it would come off with any amount of scrubbing, “Later?”

For a second the lack of answer made him think that Ohno had already fallen asleep on top of him, but then the artist spoke up.

“So you can be just a normal slave?” he intoned, but there was no amusement or teasing in his voice.

“Yes,” Nino answered, feeling a little stupid but hopeful at the same time. Another stretch of silence followed, but in the end Ohno still responded.

“I don't think it's possible for you to be ordinary,” he commented, and Nino winced, because it was true. Wasn't that the same conclusion he himself had come to only a week ago? That he would probably never again feel fully content either only as a slave or... the other option, whatever that could be called, because it sure as hell wasn't him being free, he wasn't delusional - it had never gone _that_ far. 

Besides, normal slaves didn't crave another person while in possession of another. Nino closed his eyes, the need for Sho to be right there, on top of him instead of Ohno overwhelming him for a moment. Why had he even asked for this? Was it really even a possibility that this would accomplish what he wanted it to?

Regardless, despite saying that damning sentence, Ohno was still not done speaking.

“I'll move the paintings so that they're out of your way later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to the amazing, dependable, wonderful stripedraccoon and endless appreciation for anyone who reads and takes some time to leave a comment <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... this is an early Christmas present from me in case someone was still waiting for a continuation of this? Hello? Is anyone around? Anyone? Hellooooo? *listens to her voice echoing in the emptiness around her*
> 
> For anyone curious, yes, I am still writing. Quite a bit. But it's always just tidbits and pieces in unconnected works that I never finish and thus can't publish and I really am frustrated at myself because of it, believe me. But I WILL finish this fic. At some point.
> 
> In the meantime, if someone IS still reading this, it would be great to hear some comments from you for encouragement :) This hasn't been proof-read as well as it should be though, you've been warned.

# Chapter 4

Sho knew that he would never be able to look back to that night without a certain amount of shame.

Once he had come back to their hotel room, his emotions burst out of him in a rather explosive form as he violently kicked the bed and threw everything breakable that he could find (a lamp and two empty glasses from the table) against a wall. It was just the distant realization that he would need his full, clear mind to get through the already-starting day that stopped him from raiding the mini-bar in the room and getting completely drunk on overpriced alcohol.

But the explosion of anger had been short-lived and barely a couple of minutes later he was already sitting on the un-made bed, his face buried in his palms, feeling mentally and physically exhausted to a point where he couldn’t even cry. Fortunately, no neighbors came over to ask about the commotion or he wouldn’t have even been able to form some sort of explanation. He was in shock.

But time didn’t stop just because he would have really liked it to so he could deal with all the horrifyingly intense emotions that were assaulting him now that he started to truly realize he had just pretty much _lost_ Nino. It had already been almost morning when he had gone out to try and “rescue” his slave, so by the time he got back and recovered at least slightly from his daze, he already had to rush to be out of the room in time for check-out.

There was no way he could afford a hotel room (without wasting most of their hard-earned savings) for as long as it might take for him to convince Nino to return to him. Sho was realistic enough to realize _that_ much by now, since the problems that drove the slave into “betraying” his master in such a way were deep-rooted and old, which meant he won’t be able to make amends for them in just a couple of days. He had to find an apartment or something similar to rent, and he had to figure out how to do it without leaving his true name as a foot-print that the police would be able to follow once they (hopefully) left this town.

After shamefully apologizing to the receptionist of the hotel for the havoc he had wrecked in his room and paying for it all, the issue of finding an apartment was something Sho asked the young woman about. She seemed truly surprised and a little lost before giving him instructions of how to get to the Town Hall, showing just how unusual it was for guests to try and find more permanent living accommodations in this town without previous notice. Sho smiled at her gratefully even as he cursed inside his head. The unusual request would likely cause her to remember him more clearly. Not something a person that lived on the run would want to happen. Still, he lingered one more minute to ask where exactly he would be able to buy some food and received directions to both the local general store and a supermarket before he finally left the hotel behind.

It was a bit of a shock to see the sun shining and people going about their day as normal when he got outside. As if the whole world hadn’t turned upside down just a few hours ago.

Urging himself to stop thinking about it for now so he could better concentrate on the things that had more urgency, Sho set out towards the general store, which, according to the receptionist’s directions, was supposedly much closer than the supermarket from the hotel. He knew his mind would work better after he got some food into his stomach, even if it was still churning a bit and was (uncharacteristically) not at all excited at the idea.

Even on foot, it didn’t take long for him to reach the store. It wasn’t a big building, but it was clearly often visited by the town’s inhabitants, considering it was the only store in the small town that sold not only food and other necessities, but also stocked up on different items that were on demand in the small town filled with artists and scientists and other people with sometimes very specific needs. As such, it was more of a social centre of the town than the comparatively-unnecessary Town Hall could ever become, something that was proven by the official-looking announcement board placed right next to its entrance.

Sho figured he’d glance at it just to make sure nothing on it concerned him as a hopefully soon-to-be (temporary) member of the town community, and it was fortunate that he did so. There, half-buried under newer announcements, yellowed and with faded from the sun letters, hung an offer that seemed perfect for him but obviously hadn’t interested anyone else for a long period of time. A little taken aback by his luck, Sho unpinned the paper and took it with himself when he stepped into the shop.

“Welcome!” he heard the usual greeting as soon as he got inside and he saw a male slave looking at him from near some of the shelves that he was obviously restocking once he looked around. The young man had a slight frown on his face, seemingly unfitting as he was facing a customer, and Sho found himself feeling chastised for no reason. He nodded in the slave’s general direction and started walking around the store, looking for something he could eat out of the package, but he could sense a suspicious gaze following him around the entire time, even as the young man appeared to continue with his work.

Spurred on by the seemingly bordering-on-disapproving gaze, Sho was rather quick to find everything he wanted and to approach the so far empty cashier stand. But he instinctively flinched back a little when a new figure emerged walking backwards from what was probably a storage room behind it, all while carrying a huge cardboard box.

“Jun, we got all the special orders just now so when you have time can you- Oh! We have a customer, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you there,” the man blinked once he finally turned around and caught sight of Sho just standing there. He didn’t take long to get over his surprise, however, and his face soon morphed into a smile as he put the box down on the counter and stepped up to the cash-register, “Let me count that up for you,” he said invitingly and Sho crossed the remaining three steps, handing his purchases over to the man who immediately started scanning them with a practised ease, “Did you come here for the market?” he asked curiously, “It’s the only time of the year when we get visi- No, Jun, leave this one, it’s for me. Just deal with the ones in the back,” he suddenly interrupted himself, pausing what he was doing when the slave from earlier made to take the box from the counter with himself. At the comment, however, the young man froze.

“It says “Ikuta” on the box,” he pointed out dryly, and the eyes of the man at the register widened comically.

“Oh… Oh! I took the wrong one? Oh… well then…” he gestured emptily for the slave to go ahead and take it after all, “What would I ever do without you, Jun?” he asked rhetorically while the slave, not bothering to answer, took the package finally and disappeared into the back. But not before throwing Sho, who stayed a mute observer through the whole thing, yet another strange look.

“Don’t mind him,” Sho was startled when he realized the remaining man was now facing him and smiling at him knowingly, obviously having caught him staring after the slave awkwardly, “It’s just his eyebrows that make him look angry at everyone all the time. He’s not actually glaring at you,” the man continued his explanation.

“It can’t be good for the business to have someone in the shop who scares the customers away,” Sho commented, half out of a polite duty to respond to the initiated conversation, half out of genuine curiosity. But the presumed owner of the store waved his concern off and resumed scanning his purchases.

“Everyone from this town knows him better than to be intimidated. It’s pretty much only during the market weeks that we get visitors and… well, I guess he _does_ get extra cautious around strangers, at such times more than ever, which is probably why his eyebrows seemed especially furrowed around you,” the man added a magnificent failure of a wink to that. Sho took that as an opportunity and, after he handed over the money, he also raised up the paper he had taken from the notice board and put it on the counter.

“Maybe that will change soon then. I came here hoping to try and settle down for a bit so I couldn’t help noticing this offer,” he lied slightly, indicating the note again by nodding towards it. The shopkeeper put down the money without counting it and grabbed the paper with a surprised look on his face, his eyes scanning the contents of it rapidly.

“I totally forgot we even had this up. No one was interested in this for _years_ …” he trailed off and looked up at Sho once more, now seemingly looking at him with even more interest, “What’s your craft then, if you want to live here?”

Sho, who had expected to be asked this since he _was_ trying to get a living at a town pretty much reserved for artisans, was happy he could provide a truthful answer.

“Spells,” he said casually, “I’m not sure about living here yet, though, just considering it. Want to try it out before I commit so that’s why I thought of renting a place first,” he wove a hopefully believable story. The shopkeeper seemed fooled enough.

“Spells!? Oh that is so useful,” the shopkeeper reacted very enthusiastically at the information, “Let me just finish this up so I can show you the rooms,” he gestured at Sho’s purchases and hurriedly dealt with the money before leading Sho into the backroom, “Jun, keep an eye on the store while we’re upstairs!” he called out just before starting to climb up to another floor.

“The rooms for rent are on the third floor. There’s a back entrance though, so you don’t need to worry about passing the store all the time,” the man spoke as they climbed up, “We used to have a spell-crafter in town before, but he passed away not so long ago… What’s your class qualification, if you don’t mind me asking?” the shopkeeper suddenly inquired, but it wasn’t an unexpected question either and one that Sho could answer with no small amount of pride in his voice.

“Sans-limits, level five,” he said and the man climbing the stairs in front of him actually stopped in shock, turning around to stare at him with wide eyes and causing Sho to almost run into him.

“Are you serious?” he asked and, realizing that this was a silly question, immediately backed off, “Wow… I mean I’ve never met anyone limitless before… You’d _definitely_ be needed here if you chose to stay. You could even… it would depend of whether you’re interested or not, of course, but I could even let you live here rent-free if you agree to help me provide our customers with the spells they need. We’ve been depending on orders from other cities, but it’s often a real pain to find someone who delivers very specific spells…”

“I’m sure we could come to an arrangement about that,” Sho answered, obviously not disliking the idea of being helpful to people and also welcoming the opportunity to come in contact with the other people living here. It used to be his dream, after all. And perhaps Ohno Satoshi would need some spells too and Sho would get to meet with Nino then…

The rooms on the third floor were pretty much perfect for what Sho figured he would need for an extended stay. Slightly dusty from disuse and not too vertically-spacious as it was the attic floor, but it had a bathroom and a kitchen and rooms for sleeping and working both. Besides, Aiba (as the shopkeeper finally introduced himself) assured him that his slave would have it cleaned up in no time if Sho decided to move in.

“Normally you’d need recommendations from at least three permanent residents of the city or a special permit issued by the government in acknowledgement of your skills to live here,” Aiba told him with a slight frown on his face after Sho had time to look around and make a decision about wanting to rent the space, “If you start helping people out with their spells, you’d probably have people willing to give their recommendations in no time, but for now… I don’t suppose you’d be okay with keeping this arrangement off the books for the first couple of months or so?”

Sho almost choked at the proposition, unable to believe his luck. He had been trying to figure out what to say to his future-landlord to keep his name off any official documents the entire time he had been looking around and couldn’t come up with anything that wouldn’t have sounded very suspicious. But now he didn’t even have to think of anything because Aiba just gave him a way out himself.

“I don’t mind at all, considering I’m just trying things out anyway,” he shrugged, trying not to show just how relieved he actually felt, “Is it really fine for you though? Letting me live here without any assurances?”

Aiba just grinned carelessly.

“I feel like I can trust you. And if it means the town might get a spell specialist out of it… Let’s just say we _really_ needed one.”

They quickly shook on it then, sealing the deal, and went back to the store so Sho could go and get his car closer and carry some of his stuff inside already before going out to buy any other things he’d need if he was really going live here for a while. They got down and Sho grabbed his food from the counter intending to finally eat while Aiba called out Jun to tell him that he should start cleaning up the third floor. But then a small chime rang through store, signifying that the door had been opened. As Sho ignored it in favor of struggling to open his first onigiri package, Aiba replaced his slave behind the counter again and greeted the new customer cheerfully. It was only as Sho finally took a huge bite out of his breakfast hungrily that he finally looked up… and almost choked on the rice. Equally as wide and surprised, brown familiar eyes were staring back at him.

It was Nino.

Sho’s (ex?) slave was the first to recover, barely half a second later, slightly shakily approaching the cash register and the man behind it before anyone noticed the brief exchange of shocked gazes. This made Sho catch himself as well, as he realized he shouldn’t be staring at someone he was not supposed to know or care about, so he forced himself to resume eating although his heart was beating like crazy in his chest, his blood rushing so fast that there was a loud hushing sound in his ears which made it hard for him to concentrate and listen in on the exchange between Nino and Aiba.

“I came to pick up an order of supplies for Ohno Satoshi,” he could still hear his slave tell the shop-keeper timidly and Sho grit his teeth a bit at the sound of the artist’s name, since he couldn’t help but hate the man for his current predicament. Even though he logically knew it was completely unfair.

“Ah, you must be Oh-chan’s new purchase, right?” Aiba exclaimed enthusiastically after hearing the words, “I _heard_ he finally got someone. About time too. I kept telling him his house was too big for only him... I’m Aiba, by the way, and this is my Jun,” the man introduced himself and his still slightly gloomy slave cheerfully, “Jun, could you get Satoshi’s package for this cute boy here?”

“I’m… Nino,” said cute boy in question supplied carefully and Sho could swear he saw the slave’s eyes flicker towards him a little, but not completely.

“For Nino, then,” Aiba beamed, and Jun slipped away into the back-room to fetch the order, leaving the rest to wait in slightly awkward silence. Trying to look unbothered, Sho finished his first onigiri and started on the second one.

It was rather fortunate for Nino’s plan, Sho supposed, that this had been one of the few times he hadn’t changed Nino’s name in the faked sale documents. He did that sometimes, simply because he knew the slave number was the only thing most people would later pay attention to, thinking it to be the key in finding them since owners sometimes changed the _names_ of their slaves if they wanted to.

But it was probably easier for Nino now, not having to answer to an unfamiliar name for a prolonged period of time.

It truly wasn’t an issue even now. Sho had actually told his true name to Aiba as well – he realized, by this point, that after staying in this place for as long as they probably would, people would memorize them too well and the only way they would be able to leave without later getting caught was if Sho somehow managed to fake re-buy Nino from Ohno. That way, noone from this town would later try to search for them and cause trouble. As long as their names were off _real_ official documents (and that, too, would only be bad because it would get back to his parents, not because it would incriminate them), Sho could relax. Probably.

Sho also hoped that if he managed to prove he needed Nino so much that the slave’s new owner would actually be convinced to sell him so soon after getting him, it would be enough for him to prove his sincerity to Nino himself as well. To pass the test and get Nino back _truly_ , not just on paper. If not then… Well, he had no other ideas. He just had to hope this was it.

Jun finally returned, carrying another huge cardboard box with him, and only then did Sho realize that he had been staring at Nino again. He quickly averted his eyes and concentrated on finishing the rest of his food while Aiba checked if everything on the order form was actually in the box.

“Yup, all of his art supplies are here,” the shopkeeper soon said with pride, and for some reason, Sho’s heart gave an unpleasant lurch in his chest, waking up a bad feeling inside him although he couldn’t quite put a name on it yet. The shopkeeper’s smile also suddenly dropped off and he frowned at the box for some reason, “It’s quite big for you to carry it yourself all the way back… Oh, but,” here he suddenly turned to Sho, “Now that we have a magic specialist handy… Could you maybe just use some shrinking charms on it, Sho-san? As our fir-“

“No!” Nino’s forceful refusal took everyone present by surprise, causing them to stare and him to redden, “I think it’s better if… I mean, this is pretty much my first task for my new Master,” he said, obviously trying to come up with an excuse for his reaction, “I don’t want him to think I’ll need help with everything I do…” he trailed off. Perhaps it wasn’t that obvious it was just an excuse for people who didn’t know it after all – Aiba’s eyes filled with understanding and even Jun’s gaze seemed to mellow out a bit as the taller slave raised his hand to touch the dark-green collar around his neck. It was a reasonable explanation, after all, and Sho was the only one who knew, as much as it pained him, that Nino simply didn’t want to deal with _him_ at all now.

To prove his point that he was more than capable of completing the task without help, Nino picked up the box, trying to hide how he swerved slightly under the bulk of it. Sho clenched his fists and bit on his tongue to stop himself from dashing forward to help him. He _knew_ Nino was capable of doing it, it was just the protectiveness he felt towards the younger man that made it hard to watch. He simply glared at the box instead. He didn’t know why it bothered him. It just held some art supplies…

“Thank you for the trouble,” the tiny slave somehow managed a low bow even with his burden in his arms and turned to leave. Aiba cheerily bid him goodbye as well.

“And tell Oh-chan that we have a new spell-caster in town, would you?” he added when Nino was half out the door already, “He might actually provide Oh-chan with what I couldn’t get him last month!”

The door closed behind the small servant before he could promise he would pass on the message. Sho sighed and wondered if Aiba would be interested in having a small celebration in honor of their new arrangement this evening. He had resisted the alcohol in the morning, but he really needed to have a drink over this mess.

~-*-~

The paint was barely coming off, no matter how much strength Nino put into scrubbing the floor. But this was expected and this was welcome. The motions were monotonous and calming - it was a task that was almost pleasant with its familiarity. It helped Nino keep control over his emotions more than anyone who wasn’t a slave could ever understand.

His new owner was in the same room as him, doing something with the supplies that Nino had brought back from the shop. The tiny man shivered as he remembered what had happened when he had gone to get them.

The first thing he had decided to do (after cooking and eating breakfast) was his new owner’s laundry and he found the receipt for the order while he was checking the pockets of some pants before dumping them into the machine. Ohno had apparently forgotten about it completely, but the date on the slip of paper was of today and thus Nino naturally offered to go get it, without thinking twice about it.

He hadn’t been ready to see Sho so soon, even if he should have been, considering how small the town was and the fact that his old master was bound to try and find a way to get back in contact as soon as possible. How else would he be able to earn back Nino’s trust and win him back? And true enough, Sho had apparently already found himself a place in this town which would also allow him to at least do business with Ohno, if the weird shopkeeper’s words were to be trusted. A tiny flame of pride flickered inside Nino. Sho had always been so amazing at spells. Perhaps he would finally get some recognition for that.

But that was beside the pont. The shock he had felt at seeing his old master worried Nino. He was obviously unable to act naturally around the other man and that could prove to be a problem if he didn’t deal with it soon. But the moment he set his eyes on the other man, all of the complicated emotions rushed back at him. The need, the disappointment, the remorse, the love… And somehow, more than anything else, the memory of the thing that had been the last straw jumped to the forefront of his mind. The feeling of something left unfinished, his misdemeanor and Sho’s inability to deal with it as he should have. Something that left Nino feeling so utterly lost and confused…

If he were only able to leave this one thing behind him, he would be able to deal with seeing Sho again better. But as long as his mind couldn’t let this issue go, he wouldn’t be able to move forward _at all_. No matter what Sho did to win him back, no matter what Ohno did to make him feel grounded, Nino would simply be stuck. But what could he even _do_ about it? Obviously, Sho would not step up and give him what he needed. If he hadn’t before, then certainly not in this situation. So what could possibly be done?...

Nino sighed as even the monotone movement of scrubbing the floor no longer worked in keeping his mind pleasantly blank. He was hurting and he was desperate and if he could only…

The slave stood up abruptly, deciding he needed a small break, and leaned on a nearby table when his eyes suddenly caught on something on it. Various creations from clay were laid out, from pottery to statuettes - creations of his new master. Beautiful and fragile.

If Nino could only put the past behind him… Get his punishment and just be done with it. Just…

Without even truly realizing he was doing it, Nino extended his hand towards the clay art, watching as if in slow motion as his hand neared an intricately patterned vase.

 _If he could only get punishment_ … _Any punishment… Maybe he could trick his mind_ …

He moved forward one more step, bumping into the table on purpose, pretending to stumble and clumsily sending the vase shattering onto the floor.

After the earlier silence, the sound of it hitting the ground was simply piercing. Nino started and immediately woke up from the almost-trance that he had been lost in before, his eyes widening and a gasp escaping him as he realized with horror what he had done. Ohno was already looking over, predictably, and Nino was shaking.

“Shit,” he swore, the shards of the shattered vase on the floor swimming in his vision as he started feeling panicky, “Oh gods… I’m sorry I… I didn’t…”

He struggled to say that he hadn’t meant to do it, because he realized that he _had_. He had been so focused on just getting the punishment “owed” to him that he had done the only thing he could think that would earn him one. Even if it was the wrong one, he had just needed _something_ so badly.

“I’m so so sorry, I’ll clean it up, I…”

To his further horror, he realized he was almost about to cry. But he forcefully pushed the tears back, refusing to let them fall, and crouched down to take care of the remnants of the vase. As he took a few prolonged, calming breaths, his frantic mind tried to come up with what exactly he should say or do now, but before he could gather more than a few of the biggest shards, he heard his new Master’s approaching footsteps and tensed up.

He needn’t have worried. Ohno’s touch was gentle as he pulled Nino back up to his feet by the elbow and then made him look up into his face that betrayed no anger whatsoever. His words, however, made Nino temporarily stop breathing.

“You did that on purpose,” the artist stated with a calm expression on his face.

“No! I-“

“Don’t lie,” Ohno rebuked, but despite his words, the serene smile stayed on his face, “I know you are not that clumsy. I have been observing you, you know. And it is fine, I just want to understand. Of course, for doing something like this, you will be punished. But first, I need to know _why_ , Nino.”

But the slave could only shamefully return his eyes to the floor, refusing to say another word. He couldn’t talk about Sho, he just couldn’t…

“Is this about your previous owner?” his Master probed more, and Nino was startled as Ohno managed to strike the bullseye immediately, “I know you can’t really talk about him, but the way he got brought up yesterday… There are obviously some unresolved issues for you there. Nino, I don’t blame you for _that_ , but we need to figure it out. You are mine now, not his, and I don’t need _my_ slave to be constantly haunted by something from his past. So. Why did you break the vase?”

Nino continued to bite his lip for another tensely silent minute before breaking down. He would not reveal specifics, he really couldn’t. But maybe… maybe he could trust Ohno to give him what he needed if he was told _just_ enough. After all, the man was acting so understandingly right now… Most other owners Nino had come in contact so far would have never had the patience to deal with remnants of a slave’s previous owner’s failures…

“It’s just…” Nino swallowed, took a few more deep breaths to keep panic at bay, and tried to continue, “There was something… I did. Just before… before I was sold. I was disrespectful, and he… he didn’t punish me. I am sorry, but it just keeps weighing on my mind because I know I shouldn’t have been allowed to get away with it. And just now, I was overwhelmed by the memory of it and I…”

“…and you tried to provoke me into doing what he had not,” Ohno finished for him and Nino crumbled in on himself further, only staying on his feet instead of slipping to his knees in apology because his Master’s hand stayed on his elbow. “I see,” Ohno’s voice was unreadable now and Nino still couldn’t bring himself to look at his face to gauge his reaction that way, “Is there anything else like this that might come up in the future?”

Nino mutely shook his head without even needing to think. Sho had made some mistakes over the years, yes, but none affected him like this one did. And now he felt nauseated both because he had spoken up “against” Sho and because he feared Ohno’s reaction to the confession.

“So you broke my vase on purpose,” Ohno stated then and unexpectedly waved his other hand in a certain way, which caused the shards of the vase to rise up and mold effortlessly back together right in front of the slave’s eyes. Then, the now-whole vase settled back onto the table it had earlier stood on, and Ohno resumed, “Then you tried to manipulate me. And you also require punishment for something you did to your previous Master. Those are three offenses that I should now punish you for. Does that sum it all up correctly?”

All tension immediately flowed out of Nino’s body and he felt almost dizzy in relief. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. He had been right to trust Ohno. The artist _would_ deal with it all in one swoop, and Nino would finally be able to move on.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” he answered as soon as he could get all of his emotions under control, finally managing to lift his eyes again, “I would be most grateful to get the punishment that I have earned.”

Ohno actually smiled at this and nodded.

“Okay. Now go, strip down and brace yourself against that desk,” he pointed at the same desk on which he had taken Nino for the first time early that morning. Already feeling shivers of excitement run through him, Nino did as told and was soon naked, gripping at the edges of the desk with baited breath. There was very little doubt in his mind about what kind of punishment, exactly, Ohno would deem suitable for this situation. And he was proven right when his current owner stepped up towards him with his belt in his hand.

“One stroke for what you did to my poor vase. Five for attempting to manipulate me. Ten, for your past transgressions so they would get settled in your mind,” he stated evenly and Nino closed his eyes, braced himself properly and allowed his mind slip into the appropriate state, where atoning for his mistakes was all he craved for. Where pain that he deserved equaled pleasure. A state which he hadn’t entered in far too long. It felt so _right_ , “This once, you don’t need to count out loud. And you don’t need to hold back _any_ reactions. I know it might be quite… intense for you.”

The permission almost made the tiny slave smile. Ohno _did_ understand. He didn’t need any explanations for why Nino was visibly getting aroused as he waited to get lashed with a belt. And he probably knew, when he put just the right amount of strength in the first hit that landed right across Nino’s butt-cheeks, that every sliver of pain that he gave would go straight to Nino’s groin. And that’s why he gave the permission. So Nino could allow himself to come from the liberating pain, if he got there.

That was one. Nino didn’t do it out loud, but he kept the count in his head. Two and three. Four. Five. Six. Small grunts slowly turned into moans of pain as Ohno steadily proceeded with the punishment, and although tears sprung into his eyes as his backside burned more and more, his cock also got hard as well.

Nino had received physical punishments before. Plenty, from his trainer. And even quite a few from Sho, back in the beginning. He was aware that for a slave like him, receiving punishment from an adored Master, suffering for the gift of forgiveness equaled pleasure. But this was even more than just that. This was also him finally earning freedom from the misery that had weighed on him for _weeks._

Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. The pain was far from trivial. Ohno didn’t take pity on his ass, or his thighs or even his back. And he was skilled at delivering the belt. Not to damage, but to _hurt_. The pain seared into Nino’s body, melted his brain, left him crying and screaming by the time the count reached a dozen and barely aware of where he was or what he was doing. It hurt so bad, and it felt so good, making his cock throb and leak.

Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. And then it suddenly stopped, with no explanation. Nino sobbed. He was so close, so _close_ , in so many ways. Trembling with his entire body, he managed to open his eyes, but by the time he had gathered enough strength to look back, he didn’t need to anymore. Ohno returned behind him and suddenly was fastening something around his neck, the pressure of which was so familiar and so welcome that Nino momentarily forgot to breathe and stared ahead of himself with wide eyes.

“You're mine now,” Ohno whispered, having leaned in close to his ear from behind, “With this, your past doesn’t matter anymore. Because you belong to _me_.”

After those words, he swung the belt one last time.

Sixteen.

Everything just overwhelmed Nino in that single moment. The collar. The pain. He had a collar again. It hurt so bad. Sixteen. Ohno put his collar on him. He was _free._

He howled louder than he ever had before in his life and he released. His legs buckled under him, his fingers became lax and he slid down to the ground ever as cum drops continued to spurt from his cock and his body was shaken by the force of the orgasm.

He was free.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” he realized he was mumbling non-stop once he recovered enough to be aware of his surroundings again. His fingers were touching the leather around his neck, tears still streaming down his face and he suddenly realized, with a distant sort of appreciation, that this was what Ohno had worked on that whole evening since Nino got him his supplies. The leather collar around his neck right now. It was hand-crafted by his owner.

“Thank you,” he repeated one last time. His mind was a mess, but this was the one thing he was sure of. He wanted to thank Ohno, for so many things. The artist himself was crouching down nearby, patiently waiting for him to recover.

“Better?” he asked, and Nino nodded. A few more deep breaths and he was more or less settled again, and able to perceive his owner’s condition better. He smiled, because he had a duty to perform. Slowly and tremblingly he rose until he could bend back over the desk, and then spread his legs.

~~-*-~~

Normally, it would have been nothing short of a miracle if Sho managed to infiltrate a house in the state that he was in – drunk and far from steady on his feet. But the Ohno residence really _was_ very forgiving to wannabe-intruders in that sense, and Sho had a clear goal in his mind that kept him on track. While he and his new landlord had been celebrating their new un-official arrangement, with Aiba explaining about how he was an inventor as well as shop-keeper and telling him what inventions he was most famous for, Sho had finally realized why it had subconsciously bothered him so much to see those art supplies for Ohno Satoshi in Nino’s arms. And it was an important enough realization that Sho couldn’t possibly wait for another accidental meeting with his slave to occur, like it did this morning, before he spoke to him about it.

But once he clumsily climbed through the same window as yesterday and looked around the room, the clear, guiding mission he had had in his mind until then pretty much disappeared without a trace because of what he saw.

It wasn’t the collar on his slave’s neck that made him react in such a way. A beautiful indigo color, so dark it was almost black, and crafted artfully from leather… It _did_ feel like a nail through Sho’s heart to see another’s claim on someone he thought would belong to him forever, on someone who was more precious and beloved than anything else in the world. But the object was an expected, if unwelcome, addition. In fact, Sho had even wondered about its absence during their meeting in the morning already.

No, it wasn’t the collar. It was the fact that Nino was sleeping on top of the covers, turned onto his stomach and this way Sho could see marks all over his slave’s backside.

His blood boiled at the sight. How _dare_ he? How dare that man put his hands, _harm_ someone as precious, as fragile as Nino?

Before he even realized what he was doing, Sho drunkenly stumbled closer to the bed and dropped to his knees beside it, immediately reaching out to gently shake the tiny man into wakefulness. Nino sleepily opened his eyes and probably didn’t even have a chance to properly wake up before Sho was already talking.

“Did he hurt you? Oh gods, Nino, did Ohno do this to you?” he asked, his fingers gingerly hovering over some of the marks he could reach, craving to soothe them somehow but afraid to touch them and cause Nino more pain at the same time, “How could he _do_ this? Nino, please… You need to return to me. Can’t you see that you can’t stay with someone who treats you like this? He’s horrible for you…” Sho babbled, finally just settling for reaching out for Nino’s hand. But as soon as their skins touched, the slave jerked away from it, suddenly looking wide-awake and very wary of Sho.

“Don’t touch me,” he said. His voice sounded pained by what he was saying, but unmovable at the same time. Sho stared, once again shaken to the core by his slave acting against him, “You can’t touch me anymore. Ohno Satoshi is my Master now, and only he can do that or allow it to someone else. He is my Master, and he knows how to be a good one – something that _you_ have obviously forgotten if you think that me getting the punishment I deserve is _horrible_. He gave me what you had neglected to, Sho. He made up for _your_ mistakes. He is the opposite of horrible, and you better not repeat those accusations in front of me again.”

Sho shivered, every word stabbing him in the heart. Was it true? Was Ohno really that much better for Nino than _he_ was? What if Nino decided he didn’t want to return to him no matter what anymore? No… No, that couldn’t be possible. Sho started shaking his head in denial.

“He _hurt_ you.”

“He _grounded_ me,” the answer was instantaneous and steely.

“You belong to _me_.”

“No. Not until the understanding of why I do _need_ this comes naturally to you again,” Nino’s words were unforgiving, but they cut into Sho’s heart exactly the way he had likely intended them to. Sho couldn’t help but start doubting and questioning himself, and his arms dropped, helplessly, back to his sides.

“Leave, Sho,” Nino continued, his voice just as unyielding, but at the same time somehow more gentle now, “Don’t come here like this again. If you want me back, you’ll have to do it the right way. Through the person that you have sold me to. After all, you already have a way in, don’t you? And… I’ll be waiting for you.”

Well, at least Nino _did_ still intend to let Sho fight to get him back, then. And the older man knew it was true - they couldn’t keep meeting this way, and he _did_ have a way to come closer to Ohno Satoshi now if he really went through with becoming the spell specialist of the town.

Sho hauled himself back onto his unsteady feet and made his way back to the window. Nino didn’t want him here. The younger man seemed far more sure of his decision than yesterday... or even this morning. He wouldn’t have been able to talk this was to Sho, who technically _did_ still own him, this way otherwise. But just as Sho was about to bolt over the windowsill, he suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place and paused for a few more moments.

“My father owns one work of Ohno Satoshi, you know. The sort of… abstract forest painting over the stairs in the entrance hall, do you remember?” he asked, looking back at Nino over his own shoulder, but didn’t wait for an answer, “Even back then he was already so famous…” he fell silent again for a couple of seconds. Nino was obviously waiting for him to get to his point, and so Sho looked his slave directly in the eyes before he finished, “You said he painted you, right? What do you think will happen if the famous Ohno Satoshi decided to _sell_ a painting of _you_?”

Then, with the rhetorical question hanging in the air, he climbed out the window and left a stunned Nino behind.

The return trip shouldn’t be as challenging. Sho felt quite sobered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when I was so ashamed while posting this that it has been 2 years since I last updated this, but then realized it has actually been three. Three frikkin years. Are you f-ing kidding me?? I am so so sorry.


End file.
